The Legend of Zelda: Cascade Shield
by MercyChimes
Summary: Soon after defeating the four Divine Beasts, one day Link went to collect supplies from Hyrule Castle. After his scavenging run, Link came to discover a strange red book which he wasn't able to read. From then on, Link was onto another adventure, just one that he didn't have a word with. (Expect no shippings now.) (Minor spoilers to Breath of the Wild.)
1. Book of One Possibility

**I guess this story will be another chance for me to make a story that outlasts others with a more consistent plot, more clear and defined characters, and an actual ending. And to start off a new beginning, why not with a crossover with an anime that pretty much sucked for the main character at the beginning and a iconic video game character who kicks ass in every single video game he was in.**

**Just a note before beginning, the Link featured in this story will be the Hero of the Wild. To be honest, I am curious if I put the Hero of Time as well but yeah, pretty much I beat Breath of the Wild (accidentally killing the main boss) and I haven't played Ocarina of Time...much. So don't expect the Hookshot, the Ocarina, or any of the other staple items of previous games to appear. Everything else is fair game. Link won't upgrade anything or get new abilities. Though I am debating if I should make him completely mute or atleast able to say simple things.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Book of One Possibility**

A tired groan came from Link once he swung his sword at the eye of the Stalnox in front of him skewering it for a final time. Once it was critically wounded, the monster collapsed leaving only it's teeth before a fancy chest clanged onto the stone pavement below.

Link took a breath before raising the Master Sword to its sheath as he walked towards the chest. Raising a hand to touch the top of it, the blonde felt a sense of nostalgia rush over him causing him to hesitate. It was almost like he recognized what was inside but he shook his head finally opening the chest.

Inside, was a blue-gray metal shield with the insignia of the Hylian Crest that represented the fallen kingdom which he was currently exploring. Giving it a light tap, Link could feel for certain that this shield was not going to break for a long which was fortunate because he was tired of looking for others. Not much else could survive a Guardian laser.

Placing the shield on his back, he went back through the doors he came from and to the exterior of the castle. Holding back a grin, the Hylian looked through the items he scavenged from today's venture into Hyrule Castle. Many Guardian parts, a few solid weapons, couple hundred Rupees, and a strong shield to boot alongside it. Maybe Cherry can make him a few Ancient weapons along with more Ancient Arrows than the ten he has with him. They really helped him when he had a clear shot at the mechanical monstrosities.

As he climbed up a cliff, Link looked at the castle once more before turning away. He may have forgotten much of what has transpired before he woke up, to no end will he get rid of the evil that infects it. Before that, Link would need to get stronger. Way more stronger than how he was in the past so that he can confront the danger in front of him.

Yes, there is much to be done. Like find the memories that he has forgotten and to tell Paya that he has feelings for h-His inner thoughts paused as the Sheikah Slate, started to ring blue for a nearby shrine...that's strange. Running forward as the sound grew more stronger, Link walked closer to a small wooden building that couldn't house anything bigger than a Goron.

Growing more confused, Link slowed his pace. Was it a puzzle? A trap? Or is there something wrong with the Sheikah Slate? Walking closer, he can see that he has seen this exact place before. So why now, has something changed?

Since there was no door, Link entered to see a red book sitting on a single wooden stool. Was this what the signal was about? He should probably stop asking too many questions. Picking up the book, Link squinted his eyes in confusion at the words. It was in a different language, possibly ancient. But there was pictures. On the cover page was a symbol of a sword, shield, bow, and spear.

Becoming curious, Link opened to the first page to more of this weird language. Delicately, he can see more pictures of figures holding the four weapons from the cover. However one stood out to him, a princess. She looked different from Zelda...maybe a distant cousin?

Feeling a cold breeze flow past him, Link was reminded that night time was going to soon follow. He sighed, now reaching the few pages left. The Shield Hero was last of the four, filling out a few pages of the strange language compared to the other Heroes who seemed to fill many more pages.

Puzzled, he turned the page to see there was blank pages. At that moment, the pages emitted a golden light as they flipped themselves. Link grew startled almost letting go of the book before he felt like was falling down a hole, letting out a surprised cry.

He had no time to ponder that as he crashed onto the ground. A strange blue symbol glowed under him like it was a sign of teleportation. Yes, he has been teleported somewhere but to where. Either way, he could tell he wasn't alone.

Instantly jumping on his feet, Link got ready to face what's in front of him seeing a gleeful group of people dressed in cloaks. Hearing some rustling behind him, he turned to see there others in their older teenage years wielding a weapon each, a spear, a sword, and a bow. However, the most surprising thing that stood out about them was their choice of apparel.

It is not like any sort of tunic or trousers that he has never seen before. They didn't seem to look like warriors or any kind of people who really knew how to fight. Atleast their clothing seemed to illustrate that.

"Heroes-sama, please save this world!" one male proclaimed to the four of them. Link didn't have enough time to process his words before a similarly-blonde teen holding a bow spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Seems like everyone can speak the same language.

"Let's say there are several conjectures, but according to ancient tradition, we have invoked the four legendary heroes." the man said lifting up his arms before bowing to the four. "The world is coming to an end. Please, help us!" Were they talking about Hyrule? Link kept his questions to himself believing that listening to what these people had to say to be important.

"I refuse your request." the raven-haired teen wielding a sword said with a annoyed look.

"I also refuse anything that you have to say." the bow-wielding one chimed in. It seems as these people do not come from the Kingdom.

"Can they return us to our world? We can negotiate after that." another blonde spoke, resting the spear he was holding on his right shoulder. He turned to Link expecting an answer but got a disappointing look back. "You don't agree? Don't you want to go home?"

"Perhaps they did not have the decency to think about how we would feel after being invoked?" the raven-haired one spoke pointing his sword at the cloaked people in a threatening manner.

"Besides, nothing guarantees that we can return to our world once peace reigns." the blonde one with a bow added on.

"How do you plan to convince us? Depending on the answer, we could end up being your enemies." the other blonde spoke causing Link to frown to himself at the way they acted as there was no reason to act so arrogant or mighty.

"We want you to speak to the king of Melromarc, our country." Ah, another kingdom who had summoned them. Do they know about the other races like Zora and Gorons? "There you will find your reward."

"There's no way." the raven-haired one spoke again putting down his sword before walking along with the bow-wielding teen.

"It seems worth discussing." he said almost in a smug tone.

"My opinion won't change no matter who's involved. Join us, neet." the spear-wielding one said to Link noticing his outfit. He had no idea of what he had said to him, but regardless it was necessary that if he can return home he must follow them.

Catching up to them, he could see from a barred window, a large and bustling city was present, looking peaceful. Almost as if something foreboding lies within it.

"Hey, why are you wearing such a weird outfit. Were you going to an anime convention before being teleported here? If so, did you bring anything with you?" the bow-wielding one asked. Link once again did not say a word. "I see. You are too embarrassed to explain yourself."

They continued to walk as Link fumbled with his Sheikah Slate trying to access the map of Hyrule with no avail. At least the other functions of the tablet work. Looking at a window above him, he could see a set of feminine eyes looking at the group before at him specifically. That must have been the princess of the book.

Now walking through a open door, he could a regally dressed elderly king sitting on a throne with several soldiers and advisers placed around the room. Standing a few meters away from him, he spoke.

"These are the heroes that the legends speak? I am the king of Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. I want to know your names, heroes."

"Ren Amaki. I'm a student and I'm 16 years old." the raven-haired one said holding his sword blade in one hand. Did he not know that could be dangerous?

"I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, I'm 20 years old, and I go to college." the blonde-one with a spear introduced.

"I'm next. Itsuki Kawasumi. I'm 17 years old and I'm a student." the other blonde-wielding the bow said with a smile.

"And what about you? You can't be either of the other heroes, so you must be the Shield Hero. I have several questions about you. Why do you have many weapons on your person?" the king inquired shooting Link with a skeptical look. He was sure that the king of Hyrule was a little more considerate to his feelings than this ruler.

"Shouldn't you have asked his name first, Your Majesty?" Ren asked noticing his expression.

"Ah, yes my apologies. What is your name, Shield Hero?" the king quickly cleared up as he looked at Link for an answer.

The blonde hero quietly breathed a word which nobody heard. Motoyasu grew upset at his near-silent response getting close to him.

"Trying to be silent isn't respectful to the king. Speak louder!" he said sternly with a frown.

"...Link." For the first time since he arrived after being teleported, he said his name confidently in front of everone.

"Link, just Link?! Don't you have a last name?" Motoyasu said angrily at him. Itsuki spoke up before he could have said anything else.

"It's alright! If he wants to be cautious, than there's no reason to be angry at him." Link reminded himself to thank him for speaking up for him. The king coughed grabbing everyone's attention once more as he continued to analyze Link.

"Yes, Link? Tell us, why do you have a sword and bow on your back along with your shield?" Ah, they must mean the Master Sword and the Ancient Bow. He barely noticed he was carrying all of his weapons on his back since arriving here.

Grabbing the holster of his sword, Link expected the sword to come out however, it had shocked him once he pressed one finger to attempt it. Pulling back his hand in pain, Link grew confused at what occurred and tried again, getting the same result once more. He couldn't pull out the Master Sword, much to his dismay and utter confusion.

Expecting the bow to be the same, he tried only once before he flinched from the sudden shock. However, pulling out the Hylian Shield from his back didn't cause him any pain. So being the Shield Hero left him with this new shield. With caution, he held it right in front of everyone, much to the King's pleasure, though he did not show it. He covered a smirk behind his fist as he held it close to his face.

"I see...it seems you are some warrior but regardless you have my sympathies about your plight." Aultcray said quickly as he turned to the other three. Seems like there was going to be no more questions. However, without the Master Sword or a bow, how can he defend himself?

The King went on to explain the reason why they were sent here. It seems as the world was going to end as a great wave of evil sought to destroy everything. If the waves are not stopped, then the world will be destroyed. In each of the kingdoms that exist, there is a Hourglass that predicts when a wave begins and ends. Before Link and the others were summoned, a wave attacked the kingdom leaving many injured or even dead. Then other waves continued to pour in, clearly far too much to counter alone with their own soldiers.

"With no other choice, we invoked the four heroes." the king finished.

"I understand. But don't tell me that we won't get anything after being brought here." Ren said with a certain sternness, clearly trying to take what he can.

"Of course not. We will give due reward when the waves have been eradicated." an adviser from the left of the king explained clearly piquing everyone but Link's attention. Who cares about the money first? It should be what challenges lie ahead that was more important.

"I'll go. Well, if you promise, it's fine by me." Motoyasu said finally being given the knowledge of compensation.

"I will help you as long you don't become my enemies, but don't get confused." Ren declared, clearly confident that he would be able to take everybody here easily. Though Link could easily tell he hadn't never used a sword since arriving, since his stance looked a bit unbalanced as he carried his weapon.

"That's right. We won't let them despise us." Itsuki added on.

"I'll finish the conversation. Well, heroes. I want you to confirm your status." the King said after he was finished. Link tilted his head in confusion at his words. Status?

"Didn't they notice when they came to this world?" Ren said with a nonchalant look at Itsuki and Link. "You don't see the icon at the bottom corner?"

There was no icon from where he can see. Regardless, he can see Itsuki fumbling with a strange screen floating near him. Tapping at it, Itsuki could read from it in the strange language from before.

"Level 1? I'm worried." the blonde archer said with concern as he turned to others. But they were looking at Link who hadn't accessed his screen.

"Are you braindead? Can you not see it? Come on and hurry up." Motoyasu said as he walked up to the Hylian.

"It seems as he can't access it." Itsuki assumed as he looked at his expression.

"Or he could be dragging our time out trying to get attention? Your profile should be here." the spear warrior said frustrated as he pointed to his hip. Looking at his finger, Link still couldn't see anything.

"I think he just can't see it. Well, if he is as good as a warrior as how he is dressed, he probably won't need to know his stats." Ren said without a care. "Regardless, we need to continue."

"Agreed. It certainly is a shame that the Shield Hero cannot access the magic state. Which is something that only heroes can use." The king said with a shake of his head as several of the soldiers started to whisper to themselves. One of his ears twitching, Link could hear "rid themselves of the demi-human" from the audience.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ren asked now curious about the possible abilities that could come from being a Cardinal Hero.

"You heroes must travel and take on adventures in order to improve your weapons." the king explained. "It is only that way will you become strong enough to face the waves on your own."

"Wait, if the Shield Hero, can use only his shield to fend for himself, shouldn't one of us accompany him until he can fend for himself?" Itsuki said sensing a problem from his words. As the archer said this, the same advisor from before spoke once more.

"Wait, Bow Hero. That brings me to another point. You must each make a different group to go on a trip otherwise you won't gain as much experience or strength as if you were in a group."

"I suppose I have no choice but to reconsider my offer then. Shield Hero, be careful." Itsuki said backing away from his previous statement.

"Don't worry about it now, you can leave tomorrow for a trip. We will prepare your companions." the king finished as a brown-haired lady approached them.

"This way, please. We have your rooms ready." she said as the four followed her. Still hesitant about their discussion with the king, Link turned to give another glance back to see at the corner of his eye, the same regally dressed princess before enter the room. By then, he had passed the corner to enter their rooms for the night.

In the evening, Link was away from the other Heroes deciding to stand outside as they decided to find out more about each other from a strange land called Japan. He let out a grunt of frustration as he looked outside trying to figure out what he will do next. Until he heard some steps behind him as Ren walked up from behind him with a stern expression.

"Just so you know, it's expected that there's not much you can do in a fight. So I'll give you some advice. When they give us our companions, don't act like a idiot. First impressions are everything." It wasn't like he was before. But there is a small hope later that the Master Sword would still be usable. Link was sure that even though it is repelling him from using it, it would eventually be in his hands once more.

The next morning, the four stood side by side with many other novice warriors and mages in front of them. However among them, Link could see the red-haired princess wearing a warm smile, now in a battle outfit. While Link would keep quiet about it, he would admit she looked very beautiful in armor.

"Now it time for your companions to decide for themselves who they choose to go with." the king declared as they dispersed among the four. Link quietly fiddled to himself as he felt not a single person go behind him when the rest walked behind their respective hero.

But that was to be expected to him. Seems like this world is playing some dirty tricks on him but he still had the Sheikah Slate's power to help him. Better yet, he wasn't alone in a way.

"Mmm, I have to admit, I was not expecting this. Tell me, Link. Are you a true demi-human with those long ears?" The hero did not know how to respond so after a few moments, he shrugged with a unsure look. Ren looked at Link with concern before taking a few steps forward.

"Oi, King. I want to give Link one of my companions. He didn't anything to deserve getting none. Besides I don't need so man-" he was soundly interrupted by the princess, to Link's knowledge, and her footsteps.

"Would you allow me to join the Shield Hero?" she asked Motoyasu who grew curious of her request.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she gladly consented, before walking behind the Hylian. The king gave a look of acknowledgement at her action before continuing to speak.

"Link, you will have to recruit for your party yourself." he said as people holding bags of currency came from another door towards them. "Every month, we shall provide each hero with the funds they require. Link will receive more money however than the others for this month. Here are your initial war chests. Please accept them." They were handed to each of the four heroes.

"Use this to procure all necessary equipment and set forth on your journey." he concluded as the four parties set off to begin their adventure.

Now out of the castle gates, Link and the princess walked together to see the city up close that he couldn't before. There were all sorts of certain places that sold produce, meats, and weapons, and armor.

"So, Mr. Link, I noticed you prefer to stay silent however as your partner you must trust that I have your best interests in mind. My name is Myne Suphia." the princess said once more in a open and friendly way. Link didn't respond to her words. She blinked in confusion before he started to walk to the one of the city gates. "Wa-wait for me! Where are you going?"

"Forest." he muttered stopping for a second before continuing on his way once more.

"Wait, what about getting new armor or even a weapon for me to help you fight?" Myne asked with confusion...before Link tossed her the whole bag of money. "Wha-wha? Mr. Link, you cannot be seriously give me all our starting funds!? Come back!"

The Hylian only turned back gesturing that she can spend it on what she needed with a smile. He did not notice a sly smirk come across her face once he turned away.

Now surrounded by trees and large bushes, Link could feel the scuttling of small creatures close to him. However, he wasn't able to look at them as he threw his whole entire bag of weapons to the grass below him. It made no sense to be carrying all the weapons he couldn't use at the moment, instead perhaps it was wise to see what things he could use and those he could store for later.

So certainly no swords or bows can not be used. The same can be said about spears as well since Motoyasu can be the only one to wield one. The blonde used his leg to separate the potential things he can use from the unusable. But Link was no fool, others can use what he has, so maybe Myne didn't need a weapon. Despite that, he dug a hole between two oak trees and placed the unusable weapons there.

After that, Link slowly pressed a finger to an axe, getting a zap in return. He gently kicked it into the pit. The elemental rods also had a similar result. By the end he was finished, he had three tools at his feet. A tree branch, Korok leaf, and Giant Boomerang. Shaking his head, he put dirt on the pit he dug and marked it on his Sheikah Slate.

Much could be said about the benefits about it, in Link's opinion. He can easily stuff a bomb or stop time on a object or person to get over a problem in this new world. He started to walk back to the city when he heard panting.

"Mr. Link!" a familiar female voice called out cheerfully. He turned to the direction of the voice to see Myne rush to him now wearing armor made out of steel along with a very nice-looking sword, well at least the sheath does. "I am done with purchasing all the equipment I need. Do you like what you see?"

Myne twirled around once for him causing Link's eyebrows to perk up at her outfit. It seemed a little extravagant for his liking but regardless he could respect that she was happy with her gear. Now what exactly could the two of them eat for lunch entered his mind.

"Still quiet? Well, that is fine. I guess you must be hungry ever since we got here. I know a tavern where we can eat some good grub." the redhead said as she and Link walked to another direction before a growl came from a bush near them. It was a lone gray wolf. It pounced at the two of them snapping it's jaw open.

Link pushed it aside with his shield before it crashed into a tree with a whine. Before it got up, Myne stabbed its side killing it. She knelled down at the corpse with a gentle smile as she skinned it. Looking away, Link looked a bit agitated. He didn't like killing animals, especially any kind of dog.

"Well on the bright side this shows we have some teamwork. We could sell the skin to a shop that buy monster materials." Myne bagged the skin before standing up. "Come on, Mr. Link, let's keep moving." Thankfully, they didn't kill any more wolves during their way back.

Now sitting in a table, Link ate some vegetable soup...it didn't taste good. He should have made his own food to save money and his taste buds. Myne was slowly chewing a piece of chicken before seeing his upset expression. In front of her was a small banquet of food, making Link really consider coming here.

"You should have let me order for you. The discount soup isn't exactly good quality from what I heard. But besides that, there some things that piqued my attention about you such as those ears." At her statement, Link's ears fluttered. "Are you a demi-human?"

Demi-human...he heard that word from before in the king's courtroom. Supposing it means those with animal features is a good assumption. He saw few individuals with those features already when they walked to the cavern. Guessing there's no harm with answering her question, the Hylian gave a slow nod.

"I'm guessing from the world you were from, there are others with long ears." Another nod. Myne gave her own nod of approval at his replies. "At least you aren't too shy as you were as before. For a reward, you can have the rest of my meal." She gave her tray to Link who looked down at it.

"You appear to be already a warrior already since you brought a sword and bow with you before you came but what about the weird device you have at your waist...is that too also a weapon." Link shook his head, not sure if he could call it a weapon, more like a tool.

"I see, so like a tool then." Myne presumed eyeing Link's device with interest and pleasure. Seems as she is curious about the Sheikah Slate's abilities. However, for the meantime, he should keep them to himself. Sorry, Myne. "Well hurry up and eat and we can get stronger."

And so Link ate the rest of the lunch they had before they walked out of the tavern. Touching the pouch of coins they have let, it seems like they have much less than how much they started off with. Well, if Myne's advice was right, they can sell monster parts to the shops here as well.

"It certainly is a disappointment you do not have the same abilities as the other heroes. It doesn't make any sense." Myne said while they were returning to outside the gates. Up ahead, the two could see Motoyasu and his group getting ready to head out as well. Now with a black tunic, the spear hero turned to Link and Myne.

"Ah, nice to...er see you again, wannabe hero. So how much progress have you made already? I bought my whole entire team equipment just now." the fellow blonde said with a cocky smile.

"Me and Mr. Link had killed a beowolf and purchased a set of armor for myself." Myne explained.

"Alright "hero", it seems like you know what you're doing. We should have a bout one day to decide who is better but until then, try to not trip on your own two feet." Motoyasu challenged putting emphasis on the word "hero" before he and his party went out of the gates.

"So, where do you want to go?" Myne asked while Link had a smirk of his own. In a span of ten minutes, the two were leaving a farm with crates of milk. Link carrying four of them while Myne barely carrying two.

"Um...this is what you decided this is what we should today, Mr. Link? To carry milk to the nearby village for some copper coins?" she questioned as they were going down a hill. Indeed it does seem like a strange thing to do but not getting a grasp of the land near them and establishing a good relationship with others would be stranger to Link.

Now in tall grass, Link's ears twitched hearing low growling nearby. Placing the crates of milk down, he took out his Lynel shield. At least, now can he kill a monster.

"Hmm, you have more than one shield. And this one has sharp blades at the ends." Myne said a bit surprised, now hearing the monsters nearby as well. Suddenly, a orange ball with an angry look lunged at Link who instantly cut it in half with his shield. A few more jumped at Myne reacting by slashing them into pieces with a single swing.

But Link was getting the most attention with a barrage of the orange balls, now cutting down like mere paper in seconds. One got past his shield and started to gnaw at his hip. Expecting it to hurt, Link was prepared to kill it but didn't feel a sensation of pain. Very relieving, he thought as he slashed it in half.

Turning back the couple of balls left, he could see there was a purple one with them. It jumped at the Hylian more faster than the rest. At that moment, Link didn't cut it instead blocking it. A strong thud came from the impact knocking him down to the floor. The purple ball was heavier than the rest, he reminded himself.

"Mr. Link! Are you okay?" Myne asked as she killed the last one near her. Link got up, avoiding a few of the oranges from biting his face before the purple one struck again. With a battle cry, he swung his shield to meet it, cutting it in half. Now shredded, he kicked the few orange balls left from the ground to the air to the same result.

"Seems like we have it all under control." Myne said as Link went to pick up the skin of the orange balls before putting it in his pouch. After they were done picking up the remains, they soon arrived to the human settlement of Lute Village.

"Looks like we are here." Myne said exacerbated putting down the crates of milk. Link let her catch her breath for a minute before continuing. The two went from house to house delivering milk to each, receiving nice complements in return.

Link was used to doing things for others in Hyrule so he just accepted them with a nod. By the end of their delivery, even Link was feeling tired. Looking at the sky, the sun was starting to set.

They walked back to the farm to return the empty crates to the farmer before getting paid. As they were getting back to the city near the castle, Link noticed Myne's expression behind him. She seemed to be disgusted and angry for some reason, confusing him. Perhaps, she was expecting them to set out to kill more monsters.

Myne noticed his eyes and put on a friendly front once more. "Ah, sorry Mr. Link. I guess I'm pretty tired as well. Why don't we have a drink at an inn befo-"

"You are the princess, correct?" Link questioned pausing her dialogue.

"The princess?" Myne repeated before speaking again as she waved off Link's accusation. "Nonsense. The princess of Melromarc is Melty Q Mel...y'know I think I need to rest right now." Link gave a nod at this. However, he feels in some way that the woman before him is hiding something from him.

Reaching a inn in the city, Link and Myne booked two different rooms and sat down together. Between the pair was two dishes of hearty steamed mushrooms, but now made by Link's cooking. He was grateful that the innkeeper allowed him to use their kitchen. What wasn't made from Link was the glass of red liquid in front of them.

"This is well-cooked, I must admit Mr. Link." Myne commented as she tasted the savory mushrooms. "I feel already no longer tired from today. But I could say such delicious food would need some delicious wine as well. Go ahead and drink some." Link looked at his glass before sniffing it to Myne's humor.

"Ha-ha. It seems like you don't know what wine is. It's an alcoholic beverage." she explained causing Link to grow confused. Wasn't he too young to have anything with alcohol?

"I can't drink this." the Hylian told her back causing her to grow a little displeased.

"Surely you can, Mr. Link. You can drink when you are 16 here. I bet a man your stature would be able to take a few drinks with a fair lady, could he?" Myne added with a wink.

Link only shook his head solemnly. After all, he heard from a Gerudo such drinking could cause a "hangover". Whatever that was, he didn't want to feel it.

"Is that so? That is a disappointment. That's a hero for you, I suppose. This country is a matriarchy, ruled by the Queen herself." Myne explained as Link took in that tidbit of info in his mind. Indeed, a society and order run by women like Riju. Even thinking about the small girl sitting in that throne room. gazing at him with a unsettling stare, gave him chills.

"In the kingdom of Melromarc, no man would ever turn down a drink offered by a woman."

"I'm afraid I would have to decline. Please excuse me." Link replied as he stood up from the table acknowledging her words. He then started to walk away from Myne waving good night to her. She gave an innocent smile back before turning back to her wine.

"Wait Mr. Link? How many years have you spent fighting? I guess I want to know because I'm curious." the red-headed girl asked as she started to take a sip of her drink.

"Nearly all my life..." he muttered to her, as he tried to go up the staircase before hearing something spill from below. He turned back to see Myne's cup of wine was on the floor. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong Link! I'm sorry if I surprised you. I'll clean up my mess. Go ahead and rest." Myne spoke with a sense of anxiety to the Hylian as she grabbed a towel to clean up the liquid on the floor. As the Hylian went upstairs, he pondered why she was acting so strange...what could she hiding? Link knew she was the same person as who he saw before he met with the king. A princess.

Getting no teammates other than her, being ignored by the king, whispering from the nobles...Link decided to find an answer for himself, deciding to forfeit sleep tonight. After all, he wasn't a person to sleep with a unsolved puzzle.

* * *

Horses neighed galloping to the inn where Link was at carrying carriages. Alongside them, were soldiers with swords and armor. It was the early morning when they came to where he was at. Several people were walking around at the moment hoping to buy their goods and supplies before everyone else does. A woman with a concerned look walked pass the commotion with a few others whispering about what was happening.

"Good morning miss, have you seen a blonde demi-human with a strange shield on his back? The king has issued a summon for him." a soldier from a squad asked walking towards her. The woman shook her head.

"I see. Have a good day, miss." the soldier left. She took her que to leave. She walked towards the castle gates guarded more with soldiers. They seem to be on the lookout for somebody. None of them paid heed to her.

She grunted at this before crouching behind a bush before starting to take her clothes off. A minute later, Link came from the same bush wearing his tunic and trousers but now wore a hood covering his face. He started to climb up a wall of the castle and reached the top of the wall.

Using his paraglider, Link glided to a side of the wall of the king's courtroom. He could already see Myne, the three other cardinal heroes, and the king inside. His ears started to flicker again once he heard what was happening inside.

"That bastard, I knew that there was something wrong with him." Motoyasu cursed looking disgusted.

"Li-Li-Link...I don't know how I will live with myself after he did those horrible things." Myne wailed as she stayed by the spear hero's side. She had her face hidden in her hands as she said that. Link grew a frown at this before climbing to the top of the king's chamber.

"I'm still hesitant to believe Link..." he heard Itsuki say in a low voice to Ren.

"A innocent person doesn't run away from authority. If he hasn't done anything wrong, he will comply with the authority." the sword hero say with a scowl looking at the gates. Walking above them, Link noticed there was a slab of stone that was cut from the rest of the infrastructure. Seemed like someone tried to sneak in here as well.

Moving the block aside, Link crawled through the opening into the room before them. His hands grew sweaty at what he had to do next. He slowly walked to the middle of the room instantly grabbing everyone's attention who were shocked at his sudden entrance. Even Myne who grew nervous.

"Link!?" Motoyasu shouted before he remembered Myne. "You scumbag! What do you have to say for yourself!?" As he shouted the second part, the soldiers pointed their weapons at him.

"Indeed! Such a hero should not conduct himself to any woman like that! Even less threaten to kill her is worse than death!" the king shouted. "Even if you are a hero, it would be a fool's thinking to believe you wouldn't dare take away one's life to fulfill your sexual desires."

Damn it, so this was it was leading up to. An execution.

* * *

The night before, Link set off to climb on the top of the inn. However, now clothed in a stealth outfit, he kneeled down to hear Myne leave the inn's front door no longer wearing a friendly demeanor. Rather, a snarky and devious expression covered her face.

Myne walked to the alley next to the inn. Link slowly followed her as she met with a knight from the castle. The two seemed to know one another as they Now interested, Link decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I only have one concern with the Shield Hero..." Myne said sternly even though she maintained a smile.

"Hmm? Does he know?" the soldier asked with his eyebrow perked up.

"No no, that's not the problem. I'm afraid with his background, he will still make a fool out of us. I need to take more drastic measures." she said with a smile confusing the man some more.

"How will you do that, princess?"

"I will simply tell a more appealing story. But tell my father that everything is set." Link tensed up at her words. Truthfully, he felt a lot of things. Confusion, betrayal, anger, resentment, and worry. What did they plan for him?

"Now, it will be to kill Link, the shield hero. Okay~?" she whispered teasingly to the soldier's ear as he stood up straight. Link's eyes grew wide as his heart started to beat faster at what she said. Fumbling with his Sheikah Slate, he took a picture of the two conversing.

"Yes, ma'am!" the soldier answered. He left with a salute before running back to the castle's direction, Link presumed. Below, he could see Myne run back to the inn. However, once she went into her room, she stripped naked. Link didn't dare to look, even if she was acting suspiciously.

By the next minute, she was banging at the door of the person next door. Link still couldn't bare to look at the woman's bare body but saw who opened it for her. It was Motoyasu. He didn't have a second to think before Myne hugged him. A few words were exchanged between the two when Motoyasu grew an angry look. Link didn't bother to return to the inn after that.

* * *

"An execution!? Wait! Surely some proof is needed in order before pushing anything like this?" Itsuki demanded with a worried look.

"Who needs evidence when we know that Link ran away from the crime he committed!?" Motoyasu argued back holding Myne back near him like a poor puppy.

"Motoyasu has a good point, Itsuki. For what reason would Link need to run away from the soldiers?" Ren said with a grim look directed at Link.

"Let's think about this rationally! Why would Link come here after trying to rape and kill the princess? He should've already ran away from the city if that were the case. Something smells fishy here." Itsuki brought up silencing Ren and Motoyasu. Certainly, Link would need to give him an Ancient Arrow or two.

"Silence! We already brought evidence beforehand of Link's actions." the king said as a soldier came forward. Before he took his first step, Myne balled her eyes out before pieces of bloodied hair and her bra were shown to everyone.

"Noo!" she shouted as Motoyasu sheltered her eyes at the sight. Ren clenched his fist in anger while Itsuki looked the other way. Link only stayed silent as he calmed himself from any rash moves.

"Well, Link! What do you have to say for yourself?" the king demanded sternly.

"Proof." At that moment, Link took out his Sheikah Slate and showed them the picture of Myne wearing a crooked smile talking to the soldier outside of the inn. Everyone's jaw gaped open at the picture. Myne's eyes no longer were full of sadness but fear.

"You were eavesdr-ak!" Myne suddenly started to hack at that moment once she realized what she was going to say.

"That could be easily faked! Don't believe for a second that you will get away from your crime with another lie, wannabe hero! No, you are even worse than that! A villain!" Motoyasu said shaking his head before pointing his spear at Link.

"I don't think I could believe that..." Itsuki muttered so quietly that only Link could hear him. The confused Bow Hero was looking at Ren for his word.

"I doubt Link could have done such a thing now..." he said to the crowd.

"What are you saying, Ren!? Are you calling Myne a liar?" Motoyasu asked feeling betrayed by the other hero's answer.

"What is that magical device you have Link?! Speak up or I will have you beheaded at this moment!" the king demanded.

"Screw it! If it's anybody who I hate more in the world is a liar who makes another lie to save his dirty guilty ass!" Motoyasu looked at Myne who didn't say anything but look at the ground with her own clenched hands and teeth. The Spear Hero went to stab Link's chest with a powerful thrust of his spear. "I'll kill himself!"

"No! Stop, Motoyasu!" Itsuki shouted but it was too late. Link grabbed his Hylian Shield and blocked the hit with a parrying blow. Before Motoyasu could react to what happened, Link kicked his head causing him to spit out some saliva.

"Gah!" he screeched out as he tumbled to the floor. Stumbling up, the Spear Hero threw it at Link's head. Still trying to manage the Hylian Shield's weight, Link guarded his head. Thank goodness that this shield was the best he have ever used.

"You bastard, you are going to die for trying to kill somebody!" Motoyasu shouted as he picked up his weapon. He ran Link once more with a dark smirk on his face. "Chaos Spear!" A sudden barrage of thrusts came forward stronger than the first one and much more plentiful.

Used to such an attack, Link simply blocked all of them with no trouble and flipped backwards to avoid the final one that slipped past his shield. It cut a piece of his hair only as the Hylian landed on his feet. Switching to the Savage Lynel shield, he got ready for his third attack.

A savage downward swing came from Motoyasu. Link gritted his teeth as metal hit metal. With a yell, he tossed Motoyasu's weight off of him and during the process, one of the sharp blades touched the Spear Hero's cheek. A thin line of blood appeared soon after.

"Motoyasu! Are you okay?" Myne asked running to his side in concern.

Link gave the Spear Hero a stern look that told him not to try again. Feeling his cheek, Motoyasu felt the blood on his hand. He gave back a murderous look at the Hylian. Ren got in front of him while the soldiers surrounded Link once more.

"Link, we have yet to see you excused from our decision. I suggest that you comply with us for the rest of the discussion or else we have no choice but to execute you here and now." the king said calmly though sweat could be seen on his forehead. "After all your evidence does not hold any value in this room."

"It's obvious that the Shield Hero is in possession of a magical device that gives him multiple abilities." the advisor said closeby glaring at Link. He walked up to the king before whispering something to him causing him to nod with a smile.

"I have good news for you, Link. An alternative offer. Melromarc will spare your life if you offer the magical tablet in your possession." he proposed.

"Don't you think that both punishments could be too heavy for an accusation of attempted rape and murder, sir?" Itsuki asked peacefully.

"On the contrary, we now have the evidence of his wrongdoing and the potential threat he poses if he bares his teeth to other heroes. Regardless if he is the Shield Hero, it is clear with his battle experience and his tablet that he could pose to be far bigger problem than killing a single person." the king said calmly gathering everyone's attention.

Link grew nervous at his words. This man certainly knows how to use specific truths to help his argument and make him look like a bad guy. With diplomatic words against him, Link couldn't do much to defend himself. Because yes, he has killed before. He has defeated experienced and much larger enemies. But Link wouldn't rape a girl. Nor less kill one.

"And so by taking away one of his handicaps, he will be even with us. I see. I say you should take the offer, wannabe hero. Otherwise, I'll be helping hold you down." Motoyasu said with an intimidating look.

"Link is certainly much stronger than the rest of us now. In the case that if Link is truly a criminal, we won't be strong enough to take him down. Just to be safe, I would say you should stand down." Ren said coldly at Link.

The Hylian looked at disbelief at everyone in the room. Ren and Motoyasu stood against him with indifferent looks. The king looked calm at the scene in front of him with the advisor wearing a sly grin. Itsuki looked away from Link, but clenched his fist. The nobles among them rallying to punish him. And the soldiers all held a determined look as to say no matter what he will be held down.

But the true sight that made Link finally spur into action was from Myne. From behind Motoyasu, she peeled back her right eyelid and stuck her tongue out at the hero. She knew this was not going to end well for him.

And so Link did the only thing he could. He pulled out the Sheikah Slate and held it front of everyone...and clicked on a rune of the Master Cycle Zero.

At that moment, he flipped over the guards that surrounded him as a certain motor bike appeared where he landed on it's seat. It had a design similarly of the Sheikah Slate with neon lights of orange and sky blue. Reminiscent of a unicorn, Link grabbed the handlebars before pushing down on them hard. Instantly, the bike roared to life before Link crashed out of one of the windows.

Landing on the pavement below, he drove across the main street trying to avoid getting in everyone's way. Eventually reaching one of the city gates, the Hylian saw soldiers trying to close the outer gates to the forest. Grabbing his Sheikah Slate, he stopped the time on the falling gate. Passing through the open exit, he could hear the surprised gasps of the soldiers before driving into the forest.

Nearly a mile away from the entrance, Link stopped his bike. Returning it back to the Slate, he sat down a tree to eat some apples he brought before being transported to Melromarc. They still tasted delicious as he thought of his situation.

Certainly, he can no longer be seen from any soldiers. Nor Motoyasu or Ren. Itsuki maybe but with how he escaped, he might not like him anymore. It wasn't like the odds were against him before. He faced far worse already.

Trying to grab the Master Sword again, Link felt the same shock from before...a bit weaker. Link's expression grew more hopeful at this realization. But how is this so? He slowly remembered Zelda's words in his very first memory. "_The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero._"

With Zelda's words, he could concur that over time that this restriction on his sword will be lifted at the very least. Link didn't have much time to think about this as he heard the galloping of horses in the distance. Climbing up the tree he was sitting next to, he crouched on top of the branches. As they approached closer, the Hylian could hear some of the words of the soldiers.

"Damn, the shield hero couldn't have went so far as to leave the kingdom yet, has he?" a soldier questioned his colleagues.

"If he did, he would have been with the savage demi-humans from Siltvelt." another told him. Siltvelt...another word to take in. "He'll be back for certain. I heard already the Three Heroes Church is starting to plan to find him."The soldiers soon left his location leaving Link alone once more.

After a minute, he slid down the tree before slowly walking back to the castle. After all, he needed to check on the weapons he left behind. He would also need a partner, one that wouldn't have an allegiance to the king or this "Three Heroes Church". No, he will travel to this Siltvelt to gather one.

Eventually making his way on foot back to the weapons he buried, he used his Slate to track where he left it. Reaching the two oak trees, Link went on his knees to take them out when he heard a twig snap behind him. Immediately taking out the Lynel Shield, he turned to meet the confronter.

It was a portly finely dressed man with a pair of spectacles and a top hat. He wore a toothy grin as he looked the the Hero of the Wild.

"That is a very nifty device you have there." the man complemented eyeing Link's Sheikah Slate. The blonde held it behind him before returning to the strange man with a glare. "Calm yourself. I am not looking to steal it."

Lowering his glare, Link dusted his trousers off but still held his Lynel Shield.

"It is very similar to what I received from a mysterious package just yesterday. All with that mysterious eye." This part peaked Link's attention more than something else. Could there be something from his world that came here and in a package no less? "I suppose I have grabbed your interest?"

Link nodded. Of course this could be a ruse to trick him to steal the Sheikah Slate but compared to Myne, his actions while sketchy seemed truthful. Link knew this from talking to spies of the Yiga.

"Then I suppose we can make an offer about this. Come with me, Shield Hero." the stout man said as he walked to the front of the gates. "I don't suppose you can come in as yourself when you are wanted by the king. How can you trick the guards?"

Link walked behind a tree before taking off his clothes to the man's confusion. A minute later, the Hylian came behind wearing a woman's attire. While the man didn't recognize where it had originated within, he knew it could pass as a lie.

"That is very clever." the man said as they approached the gates. Giving the two no mind, the soldiers let the two pass by though giving Link a puzzled look. Above him, he could see that watchmen were overseeing the top of the city walls armed with crossbows. The stout man and Link passed through many alleyways before reaching a big circus tent in the middle of the city.

The two entered the tent. Link saw crates and cages surround him on every side. He heard strange cries and groans coming from them. It seemed like the man was imprisoning many sorts of things. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw red eyes and what seemed like furry bodies turn to him.

Cursing to himself about his naivety, Link took out his Lynel Shield in case of any signs of conflict.

"There's no need for that, I assure you. Along with selling specialized goods, I also run a slave trading business." the grinning man said turning back to the hero. "I could say that you might need a companion for yourself, Shield Hero as well. What do you think?"

While reluctant to answer, Link recognized the potential of having an ally that is similar to him. He could see as far he can that many of the individuals were "Demi-Human" just as he was supposed to be. Despite that, he shook his head in a way to say he was uncertain.

"I understand. We can talk about what I believe is part of your world." The stout man walked to a table in between all of the cages before pulling out an ancient box. However this one much more elegantly structured to hold smaller things than a weapon. He placed it on the table before turning to Link. "For some reason, I cannot budge it open with anything. Maybe you can try."

Link walked up to the box before placing the Sheikah Slate near it. Instantly, the box glew orange as it opened to the surprise of the man near him. Inside were five very small cards. Holding up one with just two of his fingertips, Link went to examine it for a second when suddenly it was snatched up, leaving him gobsmacked.

"No touching the merchandise, Shield Hero. You can have it for a price. Now how much would I make this cost...how about one gold coin?"

One gold coin? Link didn't have even half of that. Not that he knew the value of a gold coin. Despite that, Link's face grew more frustrated with this strange man. If only he knew his true intentions.

"Your face says no. But I will offer you this. I'll give you a discount on any slave you want to add to your party. Then you can make enough money to buy it from me." the stout man proposed. Indeed, this was a good deal for Link however Link could never bring himself to control another person. So he gestured to make a condition.

"Eh? You want the slave to be free once you make a selection?" the man asked quite surprised with what Link was trying to tell him. The Hylian nodded knowing that this would help ensure that everyone was happy. "Very well...you play a very dangerous game, Shield Hero. But I enjoy it."

The two went pass through cages as Link felt sorry at the barred creatures in front of him . Link knew if he were to free them, they would run amuck in the city or worse even get killed. However, vowing to himself to ensure that he will eventually free every single demi-human and newly-learned "beastmen", gave him enough resolve to keep walking to see others.

As the slave-trader next to him talked to him about the slave-crest that he motioned to remove from his choice, he heard a feminine cough to his right from a smaller cage. Link was unable to see who it was but approached it. With a compassionate smile, he lifted the curtain for the light to illuminate on the person's face.

It was a small girl with animal ears shackled in rusted chains in a brown tattered dress.

* * *

**Okay, I pretty much summarized or at least did my own version of the first episode. Don't expect a large departure just yet though. I'm coming into this story already with the idea that this will be a spin-off adventure with Link. So expect puzzles and minor references to Zelda to be present. I definitely want to make Link have the opportunity to become stronger in this crossover just like with how I hinted with the Sheikah Slate by the end. But tell me what you think in a review or two. Thanks, MercyChimes out.**


	2. A Hero's Legend

**To be honest, I didn't expect the first chapter to have already such a reception, especially since it has a few mistakes which I hopefully mostly fixed. Does anyone who makes a story read one? I try to but it doesn't exactly interest me, the writer. But regardless, here's second chapter. But really, thanks for a strong welcome.**

**So I pretty much recaped the 1st episode of the anime but now there will be some divergence from Naofumi's choices with Link. Though expect many things from past episodes to be present. Just not yet.**

* * *

**Ch.2 A Hero's Legend**

As Link lifted the sheet off the cage, he could see the little girl look down at her cell. It took a few seconds for her to look up at the Hylian before gasping in surprise. She braced herself for a blow to come to her. He noted the fear in her appearance along with her raccoon ears and tail.

"This one, eh?" the man asked with a puzzled look. With a earnest grunt, Link kneeled down before rolling a apple to her. Her eyes spied the red tasty fruit bowling to her. She looked at Link with hesitance of this being a trick. A few seconds later, she slowly moved her hand to the apple and grabbed it.

"Hmm...very well, Link. I can give her for a measly twenty silver. She has a mental disorder and is sick. Her previous owner didn't take good care of her." The Hylian turned his interest back to the plump slave owner in front of him wearing a smile. "You don't look like the kind of guy to hurt a young girl. So are you going to take her?"

Without a moment's hesitation, the two with the half-raccoon girl in tow went to finish the deal. The young girl, at that moment, quietly ate the apple as Link had took out the proper amount of coins. He would definitely feed her with his own cooking but there was another matter to attend to. Speaking of...Beloukas, as the slave owner next to him said to call him, was starting to mix a few powders together to create a white mixture.

"Alright, that should do it. Are you sure that you want to remove her crest, shield hero? She can run away once you do not pay any attention to her." Beloukas questioned as he grabbed a paintbrush and the mixture.

Of course! If Link was going to have a partner it would be on their terms and not his own. Link nodded vigorously towards the man. Beloukas made his way to the raccoon girl causing her to freeze in place in hopes that he won't hurt her.

Tugging on her tattered cloak to reveal the top of her chest, he removed the purple crest from her body. A purple mist dissipated in the air but revealed no pain to her body. The plump man stepped a few feet away from soon after. "Okay, it is done. Nobody who has come to me requested for a slave's crest to be removed, so I wonder how she will react."

Link slowly approached the raccoon girl who was confused at the crest's removal when she saw the Hylian come close. He stopped when he noticed that she was starting to scuttle from him.

"What's your name?" the hero asked bending down to speak to the girl who refused to say anything to him. Seems like this will be harder than he thought...

"Mine's Link, a Hylian." As he said this, his ears fluttered. That had caught her interest as she looked at his ears before coughing violently in the floor. Frowning, Link grabbed a bottle of milk from his bag before passing it to her. Slowly drinking the fresh beverage, she started to speak nervously.

"Thank you...My name is Raphtalia."

"Raphtalia..." Link repeated to himself. That was certainly a very unique name for anybody to have. With a encouraging look, Link extended his hand to her to grab. "You are free if you want to leave."

"Huh? Free?" Raphtalia asked with a confused look. She was no longer cowering in front of him. The Hylian only nodded without adding anything else. Her eyes grew hopeful as she looked besides him outside the tent to see the early morning sun.

"Of course, you can stay at my side if you want. You are not my slave." Link reassured.

Once he had said this, her eyes twinkled with joy. But in the back of her mind, she felt as if this was all a big trick. The cruelty of her previous caretaker had taken upon her shown that not much in this world which was fair...especially for a demi-human.

But wasn't Link a demi-human just like her? Just looking at his strange ears gave her a warm feeling in her heart. How strange and strangely nostalgic. A nostalgia that made her feel as she could not miss his offer. An offer of a hero. Wait, what was she thinking?

With a shaking hand, she grasped Link's. Now standing up, he took her gently to outside the tent. Giving a firm nod to reassure Beloukas that he would return, they went outside into the gentle sun.

Looking towards the girl, he noticed that she started to shudder from the cold outside. He pointed towards one of the outer walls of the gates to her. She grew confused at this gesture before he led her to his destination that leads back to the forest.

Sneaking back into the forest the same way he came in, the two strayed off back to the trees. All the while, Raphtalia was confused at why Link decided to cross-dress. He really needed to fix his relationship at one point with the kingdom and set things straight.

However, while he may be plenty strong, he would at the moment need someone to fight for him until the Master Sword could be used again. And that would have to be...her. Though, at the very least she did it in her own accord.

On the way back to the place where he had hid the weapons, he heard violent coughs from the girl behind him. Turning back, Link could see that she was struggling to catch up with him. It seems like she has a lot in her mind.

Once they were back, Link sat Raphtalia on a fallen tree trunk before creating a fire in the middle of the space they were in. Placing some trout on two sticks, he waited for them to cook. He cursed to himself that he didn't buy a portable cooking pot which he had saw in the town.

Going through his bag, Link pulled out a stamina potion. It will have to do for now as medicine. He walked to Raphtalia before gesturing for her to drink it. She, with some hesitance, grabbed the bottle before taking a sip. Whining in disgust, she nearly dropped the green liquid before Link caught it.

"It doesn't taste good at all! So bitter."

"Energy." The Hylian explained to her with a determined look holding the drink. "So you don't get worse."

"Who are you, Link?" the raccoon child asked with attentiveness as Link poured the drink into her mouth. "Mmph!"

"...Just a knight."

"A knight?" she said after ingesting what he had given her. She was then handed a meaty fish, courtesy of Link. Her mouth started to drool before she shoved the whole trout in her mouth. All the while, Link was eating his fish in mouthfuls looking with an amazed look. She quickly turned red and adverted her eyes from his gaze.

"Um...can I have some more fish?" she asked ashamed. Laughing to himself, Link patted her head before giving her some more trout to eat. Link was glad that she was no longer depressed as much as how she was before. It certainly fit her a lot more better than being depressed.

As they finished eating, Raphtalia followed the Hylian to the open ground of the forest. He now wore a more earnest look as he realized that if she was going to fight for him, she would need to be trained in all the proper weapons. Of course, that would mean training her like how he was from the past.

"Are you okay with assisting me?" Link asked the girl. With a small firm look, the young girl gave a response.

"Of course! You gave me a choice, I think I want to stay with you...Link-sama." As she said the final part, she stuttered trying to confirm what she could call the Hylian. With a nod, Link gave her instructions.

For the next two weeks, Raphtalia needed to do three sets of twenty-five push ups, twenty pull-ups, a mile jog around the forest all with a break in between each set. And for a reason unknown to her, if she saw a soldier near her, she must climb the nearest tree. Needless to say, she had a lot to endure.

However for today, Link sought to help her fully. Giving the girl a lesson in how to perform each exercise, he did so with complacency as his body was far more capable to do more. However, Raphtalia struggled to begin the second set as her body grew tired.

"Everything hurts!" Raphtalia squealed out as she collapsed on her knees after her second push up. Knowing there was no way to sugarcoat it, Link tried to console her.

"The many more times you do it, you will feel less pain. I guarantee it." he said.

"Hah, hah, what is this for, Link-sama?" she said readying for another push-up once she got her breath back.

"Knight training." he said back making sure her back was straight. Gently pushing her down, he could hear her panting intensely. However, with some willpower she was able to look up with a smile.

"Like you?"

"Mhmm...this is supposed to help you become strong enough to hold your own. And that includes hand-to-hand combat."

"Then I will try my very best to help!" the raccoon girl exclaimed as she was continued to push herself. The Hylian gave a joyed look as he stood up watching her. Soon after, she was done with all three sets for the day.

"Hah, hah, hah...Link-sama, I have returned." she declared as she jogged back to Link who was fumbling with a makeshift bed made out of wooden sticks and Keese wings. He had a few drops of sweat on his forehead as he tried to make it stand, but ultimately it did.

The sun was already setting down once the two were eating some trout, the same as in the afternoon although it still tasted good. Link promised to himself to pick up the portable cooking pot that he saw yesterday in the market. He should just take a risk and wear his cloak instead of dressing up like a girl again.

After the two finished, Link placed Raphtalia on the makeshift bed. He was about to lay down on the floor near the burned out campfire when the young girl grew perplexed at his action.

"Link-sama, why would you choose to sleep on the ground? Can we not sleep on the same bed together?"

Link shook his head at her direction before putting his head down. A few seconds later, he heard Raphtalia get off the makeshift bed before walking up to him. She now wore a pouty look on her face.

"Link-sama, sleep on the bed now!" she said sternly almost like a mother. Link turned back with a inquisitive gaze at her. Her mood refused to change as it felt like she was challenging him. Sighing, Link stood up before laying down on the bed he made. He then felt Raphtalia get on the bed on one side.

She huffed to herself as she felt the Hylian hood being placed over her. She turned to see Link already asleep covered with the hood as well. Knowing that much, the girl went to sleep as well. However, Link was unsettled by a cry later that night.

"No!" he heard Raphtalia scream. She grabbed Link's waist in tears as the Hylian stood up to see what had happened. "Mom! Dad!"

So this is what that merchant meant from her having a mental disorder? Nonsense, a nightmare could happen to anybody especially with kids.

Gently holding her next to him, Link gave soothing strokes to her back. "Noo...please don't leave me."

"It will be okay, Raphtalia...I'm not leaving." After a few seconds, she stopped crying to look at the Hylian holding her. He had a confident grin in his face. He wiped her eyes gently. "That is what a hero does."

"You don't mean one of the Cardinal Her-" Raphtalia gasped out before Link nodded at her.

"I'm one of the legendary heroes. The Shield Hero...though I was doing something else before this." he explained.

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you another time, now let's go get some rest."

The two then drifted back to sleep. When they both woke up, Raphtalia's face turned red once he looked at her, much to Link's confusion.

By the time the sun was out fully in the forest, Raphtalia was busy looking for firewood. Link had went out to purchase something, much to her curiosity, without telling what it was. He had entrusted that she would complete her training for the day without him.

As she continued to go pass bushes and trees with vigor present on her face in search of anything wood to burn, the girl quietly thought to herself about Link.

He was a demi-human in her eyes. Unequal to humans. However, he carried himself with positivity and strength, that she would desire to replicate. With his power, could he hold up to be the shield hero that her parents have told of her before? A legend who defined a new era for all demi-humans?

She would have to wait a little longer to find out if what her parents said was true. She was glad her new master,er, new protector had gave her a chance to choose if she wanted to stay with him or not. Even if he didn't, she knew that at the very least he would treat her better than her previous master.

Link was a good guy after all. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her if he can. She could tell that from his expressions when he looked at her that he did care. That there was not a hint of mischief or evil. Only love and compassion. He would come back and make some delicious trout for the two of th-

Her opinions were paused when she felt a burst of wind blow right near her. She turned to see what caused it before she was pushed back with extreme force to a tree behind her. Her vision quickly turned black less than a second later.

* * *

To say that King Aultcray was upset was a understatement. He was shaken to his core with anger and frustration at the young man who took the place of the shield hero yesterday. How dare he make a fool out of him in his own palace?!

It was underhanded. Unfair, disgusting, and on his highest regard, annoying. This Link must be clearly taken out of the picture if he was able to best the spear hero in a quick bout with nothing but his shields and experience.

Had he knew what this "warrior" was capable of, he would have sent for the Three Heroes Church to send their magic when his back was turned. All of the events that had taken yesterday with the strange demi-human left him with one sole feeling...that being intimidated.

"Um...my lordship?" a nervous adviser asked as they came forward to him. King Aultcray looked up from his throne to see his right-hand man with a unsettled look.

"What is it? Did they find the whereabouts of the shield hero?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord. They simply knew he had escaped into the forest outside of the gates. However, there was a report of a ghoulish creature wielding two golden shackles present in the area. It seems it was not killed in the waves from before. From what the soldiers saw, it was very fast without any legs. It also seems to display intelligence."

"And might where I ask where it is now?"

"It seems to have taken stay at the Abandoned Watchtower."

"In the forest, then." With this knowledge, King Aultcray grew a smile. Seems like he might not need to do anything after all...

* * *

Link was smiling to himself as he now had in his hands a stone cooking pot in his hands. He joyfully placed the pot down on their campsite. Behind him was two other figures. Two demi-human children holding hands who were confused at the Hylian in front of them.

He whistled to himself as he boiled some herbs and fruit together. He would hope Raphtalia could appreciate his cooking.

After Link had struggled to keep his indentity unknown, he managed to purchase the cooking pot that he so desperately wanted for himself and Raphtalia. However, it had nearly licked him from every coin he had. However, he wanted to buy Raphtalia something better to wear than what she had now.

Turning back to return to the forest, he saw two young brown haired demi-humans moving cargo under a bald man's supervision. Now any sane being would have grit their teeth when they see this unfairness and move on. After all, every choice has a consequence.

However, when Link saw the bald man nearly bash the male's head with a baton once he fell, his shield met the blow. When the man looked to see who had done it, he received a boot to his face knocking him out. The two children were astonished at the Hylian's actions before he gave them a gesture to follow him.

And so they did with reluctance with confusion and fear present in their faces. Link took them across an alleyway back before turning to see guards circling the fallen man. Tch, so much for making a good impression so far.

"Hey, do you need to hide somewhere after hitting that man?" a gruff voice said from behind him. Link turned around to see a muscular bearded man look back at him with a serious look that was enforced with a scar on his left cheek. He wore a plaid white tunic with a brown apron hanging on one of his broad shoulders. "You can stay here if you want until the action stops."

Link put a hand on his chin as he considered the man's offer. He could already hear the voices of soldiers coming nearby. It was better than nothing, he supposed. He nodded and guided the two demi-human children inside before going inside.

It was a blacksmith's store with weapons of all sorts made out of different materials. He could even see armor sets in some places. However, he simply looked at the weapons with mild curiousity and calmness. The muscular man before him smiled to himself as he looked at the Hylian.

"Do you like my weapons, shield hero?" he said the final part with a teasing look. That grabbed Link's attention as he was stupefied by his discovery. "You weren't fooling anybody, maybe the guards, but I can tell you are the demi-human they were looking for."

"Darn, I thought I could have." Link responded with a frown as he looked at the man. "But why did you decide to help me?"

"I saw you yesterday sneaking with that demi-human girl outside of the gates as well as protect that boy over there. It is a hunch but I bet you are innocent." the man said pointing at the boy who hid behind the girl. "I also heard how you defeated the spear hero and escaped the goddamn castle...now I don't believe we shared names. Mine's Ernhard."

"Link." the Hylian presented. Ernhard looked at the two demi-humans behind them.

"Hmm...you two look like two wolf demi-humans. So what are your names?"

"Rean..." the male mumbled out behind his sister's tail.

"Linde..." the girl said shyly still very much astounded by everything around her. Ernhard looked at the two before growing a frown.

"It seems that they both slave crests on. The good thing about that is that if they get out of hearing range of their master's commands, they won't die." the blacksmith said gravely. "You shouldn't necessarily set them free though...since it is legal."

"I cannot leave them to suffer." Link said with resolve embedded in his voice.

"I know. You got the eyes of a true warrior already. But messing with the order of things isn't going to help anybody in the end." Ernhard said back. "But that will be for another time. Where's that little girl that you were with yesterday? Don't tell me you left her to be free."

"Her name is Raphtalia. She is in the forest right now." the Hylian explained before he got hit in the head. The blow was not too hard but it sure made him rub his head in pain.

"You left her in the forest? Link, you are a fool if you think that the forest is a safe place for a young lad like her."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to buy a cooking pot for her fever."

"I see. You know what, I like considerate people. How about I set you off with something for the kid? I noticed that she didn't have anything good to wear."

"I only have four silvers." Link explained with a head shake. He placed the four coins down on the man's table.

"Screw it, I'll see what I can find for her and the two brats behind you." As Ernhard said this, the children's faces looked up with interest. He took Link's money before going behind a door.

A few minutes later, he came out with black and red one-piece dress as well as leather brown boots for Raphtalia. As for the other two, he threw two hooded brown tunics with silver cuffs at the two wolf demi-humans.

Link waited outside the changing room for the two to finish when Ernhard talked once again. "The soldiers are gone for now luckily. But just know that if you want to buy armor or weapons you can come to me."

"Is that why you assisted me?" the Hylian asked.

"Partly. But also because I'm a good person. Now get going, that girl won't be completely safe in the forest."

At that statement, Rean and Linde came out from the changing room. With that, Link set off to return back into the forest with the two.

"Jeez, the shield hero is certainly turning to be like how he was shown from the past." Ernhard said looking at the three demi-humans walking away.

Hmm...Raphtalia couldn't have been so long with her search. She couldn't have gone lost as Link advised her to always have eyesight of the campsite at all times. He was sure that while she might be a child, she was very much diligent and attentive when he had told her.

"_Link, you are a fool if you think that the forest is a safe place for a young lad like her._" Ernhard's words rang in his head as he started to look around for the raccoon girl. Could something really get to her?

He can't take any chances, he would look for her right now! Turning back to Rean and Linde, he gave a few words to the two of them.

"I need to look for someone. Please stay here." With that, Link set off deeper into the forest. Other than a few of the ball creatures yesterday that he saw, he didn't see much that could have hurt the girl.

"Raphtalia!" he called out. No answer...he continued to walk around the forest. He only took out his Lynel Shield to cut apart some of the balloon balls that lunged at him. He grunted as one bit his sword arm. Still no pain.

He cut that one too. Once he did, he felt a minor gash on his back. That hit caused him to turn back just to narrowly crouch as he saw a floating entity lunge at him with a scythe barely missing. A headless phantom floated above him with a blueish ghostly cloak over it.

From behind, he could hear a horrible wail from behind him. Turning back, he was barely able to block a blue fireball coming from that direction. Behind it, was the head of the phantom. A cackling skull that simply flew above the air.

Pulling out the Giant Boomerang, he threw the projectile at the flying skull. As he did, he dodged another slash from the cloaked creature. By that time, the boomerang smashed the skull before circling back to cut the phantom in half. A second later, Link had his boomerang back in his hand before he moved.

Lightly running, Link ran with a nervous look in his eye. Of course not for himself, but for Raphtalia. Sure he was able to deal with such things easily, however, to a untrained individual, they would surely meet death.

From the left, the Hylian heard a loud cry from another of the headless phantoms. With a downward strike, it met Link's Lynel Shield as its midsection was bisected. Behind it, was the head of the monstrosity preparing a fireball.

Throwing a bomb from his Sheikah Slate instinctively at the head, it reacted to the explosion. Link got knocked back by the heat before rolling onto his feet, just a little worse for wear. But by then, he noticed a damaged sign a few feet away from him.

Even though he was unable to read it, he could still tell it pointed left. To a dirt path that seemed to be used extensively to travel.

Meeting a few of the same monsters, he managed to reach his destination, well...at least to where it had lead. All the while, he felt more chilly the more he went down the path. Probably just the wind.

Once he had reached down the dirt road, he could see a rundown tower. It had moss growing on the stone exterior. Each of the windows were smashed into. The pillars that supported it look like they were going to collapse due to cracks into each. Alongside the shingles of the roof that were falling off.

The worse of all in Link's opinion was the front door being a metal gate that was battered leaving a huge hole deep inside of it. It was almost like it was eerily telling him to stay out. Link simply put on a solemn expression as he went inside.

* * *

Raphtalia slowly opened her eyes to see a darkly lit room that was barely illuminated by missing shingles from the ceiling. Why was she so close to the roof? And why was her vision blocked by bars?

"Eep!" she yelped out as she looked around the dark room. She looked around to see a few other cages around her. Most of them hanged emptily, however, the one that grabbed her attention was one that held a soldier with white hair and a lost look on his face, barely clasping onto life.

A sudden clang erupted from below. Although it was dark, she could see a phantasmal creature come from a iron door. It had the physique of a dragon however it's back legs were strangely missing. Instead, it floated menacingly in the air with sharp claws on the legs it did have. On them, Raphtalia could see the glint of gold shackles on each of them.

With wide irises, Raphtalia didn't say a sound as the dragon like creature flew up to one of the cages, that thankfully wasn't hers. Inside was another soldier she didn't notice that was asleep. A swordswoman...

The dragon managed to open the cage with relative ease before grasping the woman in one claw. It slowly opened its mouth and then started to suck out a cool blue stream out of the woman's mouth. Little by little, the woman's hair started to turn white and her skin started to turn pale.

Raphtalia decided she couldn't see anymore as the woman was put back in her cage. She then saw the dragon's red specteral eyes gaze at her own. She retreated more back into the cage that she was in as tears fell from her eyes. "No...no...No! Mama! Papa! Help me, please!"

Even though this was not the dog monster that had taken her parents away from her, it still instilled the same fear and horror that it had. And she couldn't fight it. How could she?!

"Please...I'm afraid...I don't want to die!" she cried out. The dragon monster was at her cage. "Link!"

At that moment, the Hylian crashed through the iron door wielding the strange sword that he carried and the shield he had on his back originally. He looked pissed as it looked like the sword is electrocuting him.

* * *

Once Link had entered the tower, he noticed there was a ghastly looking knight stumbling near a door. It was clanging its head on one of the stone walls before it noticed Link. It slowly lifted a giant sword before walking to him.

The Hylian took out the Hylian Shield. He wasn't going to beat an armored foe with any shield but he did have a sword that did...and frankly he didn't care if he got repulsed.

He cursed to himself as he prepared to grab the Master Sword already feeling a repelling shock come over his hand just by touching it's handle. Link then firmly took out the blade with gritted teeth as he felt it continue to hurt every part of him. What made him frown was that the sword glew blue signifying there was an evil to this place.

"Hyah!" he cried out as he went to decapitate the specter knight before swung straight down. Both blades met their targets. Link's cut the knight's head off while it's sword hit the front of his shield. The body of armor instantly collapsed on the floor.

What the hell was that thing? Regardless, Link had dealt with it and placed the sword back on its sheath.

He quietly opened the wooden door of the next room to see it with several more of the same knights. He decided to dash into the next door which was across from them. However, a metal gate blocked the door from him.

At that moment, the knights noticed the Hylian. He huffed in frustration as he was going to take out his weapons once more before his nose smelled something funny coming from the ground. Was that poison?

He didn't have time to think as a purple hand lunged out of the ground. He tried to move his foot but it swiftly latched onto it causing him to wince as it tried to hold him in place. Before he could even begin what to process next, he got knocked back into one of the walls by one of the knights.

He gasped in pain as he felt his head start to bleed. That hurt. He got up and noticed his nose wasn't telling him any falsehoods. There was a green mist coming from holes in the ground. This is a poison room. But there was no exit.

He just noticed that there was two switches on each opposite part of the room. Rolling away from another knight's sword, Link pondered this puzzle. He quickly rolled a bomb at two of the four knights slowly trudging to him, merely tripping them.

He then started to run towards one of the switches before kicking it to activate it. He started to feel a little fatigued as he did. Nothing happened.

He pulled out his shield to save himself from another swing from another knight. He then let out a battle cry as he cut the head of the knight leaving it to tumble on its own. Three more left.

However, a few more of the hand-like foes came out from the ground once more. He was able to cut one of them down with the Master Sword before another grabbed his sword arm. Using his Sheikah Slate, he was able to stop it from moving, making it easy to use his free arm to cut it.

He then narrowly put his shield up to prevent a strike from the standing knight before pushing it a few feet away. Link then made it crash into a wall using the Sheikah Slate's magnetic properties before standing up. He swiftly threw his boomerang at the other switch across the room.

It connected, pushing that switch down. Still nothing happened. However behind him, Link noticed that the other switch went back to its orignal position. So that is what's up, he thought to himself as his boomerang returned to him.

The two knights that had tripped were now up and lurched towards him. Link saw that the two both raise their swords at the same time before in launching an X-cross attack at the same time.

He managed to hold them at that position with the Master Sword feeling his arms being strained to hold off such a large weight especially from being shocked at the same time. However, he could hear the two's swords crack above him.

He let out a sigh of relief as their swords crumbled on top of him.

"Hah!" As they did, he prepared a spin attack before unleashing it, much to the monsters's misfortune. The two had been thrown back with such force that their legs were cut off. They crumbled a second later.

At that moment in time, Link froze time at one of the switches and threw his boomerang at it. Once it clanged, he swiftly ran the other direction to the other switch.

Just as the final knight started to stand up, Link threw the other switch down. He started to cough violently as the poison started to cause him to nearly his coordination.

Link felt the chains of time release on the other switch. It clicked down alongside the other one he was holding.

Abruptly, he saw the metal gate lift up to the next room and two metal vents opened to the outside. All the poison gas went out of the room however it had distracted the hero from seeing the final knight landed a cut on his thigh.

Kicking it in the head, Link could only move it few inches. But that was enough space as the Hylian needed to swing his sword to behead the final knight. With that, Link advanced to the next room.

Above him, he could see that there was a spiral staircase that lead to the top of the tower. On the same level as him was three rooms. However, he couldn't reach to the staircase at the very first place since it was too high.

On one of the walls of the room he was in, he saw a depiction of a strange temple. Was it a church? Or a Monastery?

Looking around the room, Link saw no threats thankfully, however, no lever or switch to reach the spiral staircase. He could see three large globular-shaped hollow flutes with several holes. Each had an empty circular slot in each. Seems like these need something to placed inside of each.

There was a sign near the three flutes that gave a bit of an explanation. _"This watchtower was graciously built under the grace of the __**Three Heroes Church**__. In every wave, we can feel the presence of our faith grow as high as the __**top of their sanctuary**__."_

Looking at the door to his left, Link decided to enter. There was a treasure chest in the furthest of the room that was blocked by one of the knights from before. Link growled as he went to confront the thing by stopping time, before stabbing it through its head.

Link pulled out his sword from the knight's headpiece before opening the chest in the room. A gold medallion of a sword.

Closing the chest, he went to leave when he realized that the knight was still standing. But wasn't a sword slice enough?

He could see a dark aura stream out from the specter knight as it held its great sword with malice. Link was not quick enough to pull out his shield to guard a stab near his head but still jumped to the side.

That was not enough as the armor kneed him in the gut causing him to fly in the sky. Link grew confused at this before he managed to pull out the stinging Master Sword and went for a downward thrust onto his foe's head.

It jumped out of the way before being frozen in time once more as Link came back to the ground. With a ferocious yell, he cut the metal monster several times with his sword. With each time it contacted, it made a loud clang.

Time resumed shortly after, showing it was completely overwhelmed by Link's onslaught, as he stood panting heavily at his attack. It immediately crumbled into nothing in the ground. With that, Link exited the room that he was in. He decided to try the next one to him in the center. It required a key.

Having no choice, he decided to see the door at the right. Opening that door, he was prepared for what was inside. It was a little more larger room with two of the knights from before.

By now, Link was getting irritated seeing the same bumbling enemies from before. He could eye another treasure chest across the floor. No longer wanting to put up with any possible danger, he silently crouched to open the chest.

Another medallion. This one with a spear.

However there was no key to reach the final room. There must be something that is missing.

He looked at the knights clanging their heads on the walls. Then he noticed something peculiar. One of them was making a more deeper sound, like it was made out of iron.

Pulling out the Sheikah Slate, Link started to move the wall with ease. Using it, he smacked the knight that was banging his head to the side before entering himself. There on a hook, was the key.

He picked it up before returning to confront the two knights. He froze time for one of them before picking up his sword. It was now starting to hurt holding it even for a moment.

He managed to land a slice on the knight's chest revealing a dark red aura spill out from it before it swung vertically.

Link backflipped from the attack before lunging with his own flurry of blows on the foe, defeating one out of the two.

As for the other, he decapitated that one too with another slash. He started to have tears in his eyes from the pain coursing from his body just for holding the Master Sword for so long.

Exiting the room, he proceeded open the final door. Placing the key inside the lock, it let out a satisfying click before dropping to the floor.

Nothing was inside but a medallion of a bow on a hook. The locked door had kept any monsters from being inside.

With eager, he took it and proceeded to return back to the main room with all three medallions. He took another look at the strange church on the wall.

Link recollected the words from the sign before looking at the top of the "Three Heroes Church". There on the top was each a statue of a spear, the sword, and the bow, in that order.

A church that believes in heroes? That sounded absurd. But, what made him even more concerned was that the shield hero did not exist or wasn't considered relevant.

At that discovery, he turned to place the spear medallion first, the sword medallion second, and then finally the bow medallion. All the while, he was pondering on how he would confront the kingdom.

No doubt, this church would be against him as well. However, he still had the power of his friends with him. With them, he had no fear that they could defeat him.

Now, it was time to save another one...

As he placed the bow medallion in the final flute, all three started to make a deep hollow sound. A second later, a set of purple stair steps started to appear though they were made out of magic.

Lightly placing his foot on it, Link felt that it was solid. He then started to run up the staircase that he wasn't able to enter before.

As he ascended, he could make out the scuttling sounds of a certain raccoon girl. He continued forward with his sword and the Hylian Shield out.

He was then finally met with a iron door and a young shout from Raphtalia.

"Link!"

* * *

Bursting in through the door, Link could see his friend above him in cage along with a wyvern-looking creature that didn't have a tail but rather a fog that followed it. A red dragon's head glared daggers at the hero causing him to prepare himself for one final battle.

And with a roar from both Link and the dragon, it began.

**The Forgotten Wind, Windiga**

Windiga dissapeared from Link's vision immediately. Feeling the wind behind him start to change, he did a backflip to avoid a tackle from behind.

During his flip, he tried to thrust his sword downward missing it. Before he could even recover, he was grabbed by one of the claws.

He struggled to escape but he was thrown to one of the walls of the watchtower before falling to the ground with a large thud.

"Link! Please be okay!" he heard Raphtalia call out.

Barely standing on his feet, Link took out a health potion before gulping it down. As he did, the dragon tried to bite him.

However, it only bit a plate of his shield as the Hylian managed to block its attack. He then raised his Sheikah Slate to stop it from moving as well however it didn't work.

Puzzled, Link simply avoided another bite to his sides from Windiga. As he did, he tried to slam his blade onto its head. It was missed as well.

He groaned in pain as he was grabbed once again. He felt his body constrict under the monster's grasp but he was able to release himself from its hold.

Falling to the floor, he threw his boomerang at the dragon. Too slow.

Another dive from the monster caused him to fall onto his front as he was unable to notice it. This creature was too fast, but how? It didn't have a impressive set of wings to use nor does it have enough weight to unleash some of its attacks.

He could see Raphtalia's cage and other cages start to wiggle around from the insane speed that Windiga was kicking up.

He only had enough time to see that before it came down in a bomb rush. He closed his eyes as his shield was able to stop it from crushing his body barely. Regardless, it caused dust from the ground.

"Hyah!" Once he felt the force was gone, he jumped up and prepared to cut the dragon. However, past the flying dirt, he didn't see his target.

Rather, the monster came from behind with another grapple with him. Using his sword, Link was able to use its sharp end to hurt its claws. But not as much as how his body felt using the Master Sword.

Maybe it was time to use the power of his friends...

Again, he looked up as he fell to the ground. There was a large window that led to the outside. Could it be?

Bashing his shield at Windiga's snout as it tried to bite him, Link saw it was open.

With a wary look at Raphtalia, Link narrowly evaded another rush from the dragon. With hesitance, he pointed his Sheikah Slate at the girl's cage.

"Eh!?" Raphtalia grew confused as the cage started to glow red. Looking below, she could see Link was keeping a strange device trained on her cage as he kept an eye at the monster he was fighting.

"Wha-what is happening?" she started to stand up from her crouched position as she saw her cage door was open.

"Raphtalia, I need you to close that window! There's not enough time to explain. " Link called down from below. He had a worried look as he looked at her. However, the dragon looked up at her with a hungry glint in his red eyes.

Her body turned frozen at his request. She felt suddenly vulnerable as she started to cower away.

"I can't do it! I'm too scared..." she cried out in a mix frustration and fear. How pathetic of her. She wasn't worthy of being aligned with the Shield Hero.

"I'll hold it off, but I need you close the window to the outside..." Windiga started to fly towards her before Link used his strange device to make another cage smack into its head, making it angry at the Hylian again.

"No...I'm sorry Link! I'm afraid..." the raccoon girl cried at the hero's struggle as he valiantly swung his sword to keep the dragon away from him.

Regardless, he looked like he was in extreme pain. Raphtalia knew from her parents that a Cardinal Hero cannot wield any other weapon other than the one they have when they came.

She didn't know how he was able to wield that strange sword but it looked like just holding it caused an immense strain on his being. She cursed her cowardness and weakness seeing this.

"We all feel afraid sometimes. But that's why we have to fight through it, so that we can reach out onto others." With a kind grin, Link blocked another blow from Windiga, only moving him a few feet.

"And Raphtalia, I won't forget to do that to anybody. Because that is what a hero does!"

No, no, no. She couldn't listen to anymore. She wasn't able to save her parents. How could she save Link? The man who bought her freedom. The knight who gave her food and a bed to sleep on. The hero who cared and loved a nobody like her.

She watched as he was struggled to keep Windiga off of him. But the new bite marks on his back made her want to turn away. He was going to bleed out eventually if nothing was done.

"I'm sorry...Link..." she murmured out. Link still heard her words however.

"It's alright. I know you didn't get into this mess. But I have a duty and that it is to save you." Link said as he endured another bite on his shoulder. However, he nearly was about to cut its head before it vanished away from him.

It reappeared a moment later, knocking him to the ground with another arial dive. By this time, Link had scratches and bruises around his body.

Raphtalia was still tearing up in her cage before she felt her cage move once more. It was now a jump's length away from her. Below, she could see the knight and Windiga clashing.

Despite that, she could see the Hylian panting heavily as he let out another battle cry from another attempted slash. Link by far wasn't weak but he simply couldn't land any hits. It was up to her.

He needed her. And she would need him to survive. She would have to fight her fear.

She stood up from her cage. It continued to swing back and forth much like a swing set that she experienced in the past. With that, she dared to jump again.

"Thank you, Raphtalia!" she heard Link say from below. The raccoon girl didn't pay attention as she made it to the window. Wind was coming inside, however, it was strange as it felt like it was being vacuumed in.

Regardless, Raphtalia closed it with some force before with glee seeing the consequences of her actions.

The Hylian saw Windiga fall to the ground. So it did use the wind from outside to move.

Before it realized what happened to it, Link took advantage with a flurry of strikes on the creature making it roar in pain.

He did not stop, making sure that he would inflict as much damage as he can at this time. With each new swing, he grew more tired and pained due to the sword's repellance to him.

Above, he could see the window start to lift up until a certain girl tried to keep it closed.

"Hnngh!" Raphtalia struggled to stop it from opening again as Link kept stabbing it.

In frustration, Windiga threw Link off of it and floated above his sword's range. Curses! Foiled again!

Link saw weapons that were ditched on the floor from past soldiers start to vibrate. In a sharp turn, he saw them slowly move into a cyclone that Windiga had created turning it into a tornado with plenty debris.

The monster then let the cyclone move around. It slowly started to tumble near Link's direction. Turning to avoid it, though, Link saw it had conjured up two more on each side.

Such a thing was so smart to surround him with multiple projectiles. However, Link was smarter.

Tossing his giant boomerang, he cut a cage above the Windiga's head, stunning it. It fell on the floor unceremoniously.

When it gained back its train of thought, Link was preparing a spin attack. Without a second to waste, the Hylian swung his blade one final time.

The Windiga shrieked one final time before falling down on the floor, dead. Strangely, its gold chains clanged on the floor. And Link fell down the same, drained of all of his energy.

"Link-sama! Are you okay!?" Raphtalia called out but received no answer in return. She was about to jump down to help him before he started to rise.

"No. Stay there." As he started to get up, the stone platform he was on started to crumble. He tumbled down the watchtower with the golden cuffs falling right next him.

"Link!" Raphtalia shouted before she fell as well from the sudden collapse of the floor.

It was only for a few seconds before she felt Link's arms surround her. She could hear him sigh calmly as they both fell more down.

"Stay on my back." The Hylian instructed. Raphtalia, although afraid from being in midair, followed his command.

Link pulled out his paraglider before they descended down the staircase that he used to go up. With their descent slower, Link decided to speak painfully.

"I told you, I'm not leaving."

"Thank you..." she said tearfully as she hugged the knight's back. The two landed on the floor with the flutes.

Raphtalia gently got off Link as he tumbled on the floor. The Master Sword taken alot out of him. He would have been fine if it hadn't hurt in the process. It left him with enough energy to pull out the paraglider for a safe landing.

Now, it left him with nothing...he layed motionless on the floor, much to Raphtalia's dismay.

"Link? Link! What's the matter?" she ran to the fallen Hylian. "No, you said that you weren't going to leave me! Please don't die!"

She heard a cough come from his body before a blue aura surrounded his body. Bubbles also emerged, with one hitting Raphtalia's nose.

Link woke up with a groan as Raphtalia started to squeeze him in happiness. Her tail started to wag excitedly behind her.

"I-I thought you were gone!"

Link rose up before placing his hand on Raphtalia's head, patting it. With his mission complete, Link saw the Master Sword a few feet away from him. It must have fallen out when he fell down.

"Sorry, Raphtalia. I should have kept a more closer eye on you." Link said as he felt the girl's arms tighten around him.

"No...it's not your fault...you saved me even though it hurt you. You nearly died for me." Raphtalia voiced as Link stood up.

"I actually did die." Link said somberly as he picked up the Master Sword from the floor. He winced as it continued to hurt his hand before putting it on his back.

"But then why are you alive?!" Raphtalia asked appalled at his words of how her knight had fallen.

"It's a long story. But I will explain everything at camp. But are you hurt anywhere?" Link asked fearfully eyeing her for any bruises or scratches.

"No, I'm fine, thanks to you." Raphtalia said with a smile. From behind Link, she could see something shiny on a broken piece of the floor. It was the golden chains. "What about those?"

"Take them, their yours." Link said gesturing with an open hand. Before she went to retrieve them, she heard the Hylian call her back. "Wait, I have something to give you."

Link had in his hand a small brown pouch tied on a string. "Here, Raphtalia. You are going to need this if you are going to be my helper."

"A pouch?"

"You can put as many things as you want in here and it will never fill up." The Hylian explained now placing the object in her hands.

She believed the Hylian's words before pocketing the golden shackles behind her. The pouch didn't expand as she did.

She saw the Hylian start to walk away while whistling cheerfully. Raphtalia quickly jogged up to him while looking at his back. The two walked towards the exit of the building with Raphtalia's tail wagging eagerly as they did.

So, the rumors of the savior of the demi-humans were true, then.

* * *

**This one was done a little early could I add. But yeah, I'll give my good opinion on this chapter. It was shaky and felt like it was not written well. I'll admit I tried to make it sound appealing but I have doubts that it came out that way. Tell me what you think. I hoped that Raphtalia and Link's dialogue and actions sufficed for a good read. It was a bit difficult to write them out. But yeah, dungeons from Zelda will be making a return. There will be 8 of them and with puzzles. I intend to make my own custom puzzles with each of them in the world of Shield Hero. I think this first one was alright but I'll try to make better ones just like out of the games. Anyways, MercyChimes out.**

1st Dungeon: Abandoned Watchtower

2nd Dungeon: ?

3rd Dungeon: ?

4th Dungeon: ?

5th Dungeon: ?

6th Dungeon: ?

7th Dungeon: ?

8th Dungeon: ?

1st Final Boss: The Forgotten Wind, Windiga

2nd Final Boss: ?

3rd Final Boss: ?

4th Final Boss: ?

5th Final Boss: ?

6th Final Boss: ?

7th Final Boss: ?

8th Final Boss: ?


	3. A Girl's Vision

**I haven't being writing for more than two months if that much hasn't been obvious. I don't really have a good reason why I haven't updated for a long while. I really don't other than I guess it has lost my interest. I thought that my writing was sub-par at my highest and so I thought by reading fanfictions in my hiatus could help give me some pointers in what is needed in a great story. I think the answer is heart. And with that patience, please enjoy a well-deserved chapter.**

**I'll make up for it in some way, I promise. My work ethic needs alot of discipline.**

* * *

Ch.3 A Girl's Vision

Link jerked his head away from a poorly-timed swipe from a wooden sword. Then backed away from it as it came back in the other direction, missing only to hit the dirt. The Hylian only could give a sly smile as Raphtalia gave a grunt of displeasure at her failure to strike him.

She calmly lifted her sword in a ready stance before lunging at him with a yell. Only for Link to parry with a wooden shield angling the blade to bounce off of it. The force of hitting the surface of his weapon at such a poor direction caused the sword to fly off the girl's arms. It was easy to predict her direction of attack.

Link gave an analytical look as Raphtalia scampered off to pick up her weapon with a disappointed look. Her breathing was tense as she had been training for than two hours. Should they take a break?

Raphtalia was a strange girl, very much different than anyone he met before. Well, that's possibly because he doesn't really remember many other people that stood out to him. Except Purah and Impa.

She was very friendly, based from her interactions with the twin demi-humans she had barely met. She always gave some of her food to the twins when they wanted more. He knew that he was a excellent cooker but it was certainly strange that every time he put a fire under his pot, all three children would patiently sit together waiting without a sound...

The now freed slave started to act like a big sister to the wolf brother and sister. She made sure that they followed Link's orders even lightly scolding them when they didn't. She also made time out of her day to play with the siblings. However, the two seemed to have accepted her as one of her own.

Once Raphtalia noticed the slave crests on Rean and Linde, she grew instantly worried for their safety knowing fully already what kind of experiences had led to it.

Link didn't noticed her when she stood behind him when they were getting ready to sleep. Rean and Linde were quietly snoring peacefully on a mat nearby the fire. Her hands clenched tightly as she turned back to him with her head looking down.

Her words while short had told Link that she was more than ready to be his partner.

"_Please Link. Teach me to be as strong as you. I refuse to be powerless when I get into trouble or hurt. I want to protect others like you. I know my parents would have disapproved of me asking this but if I could have prevented the disaster that happened to my village, I would have looked to pick up a weapon a long time ago. To kill the monsters who hurt my family and my friends. And to punish the humans who-_"

Her past declaration cleared away from his mind when Link saw that she was in front of him again in a ready stance. The wooden sword that was given to her was the Forest Dweller Sword. It should show to accommodate the girl's lightweight figure and stature.

"I'm ready, Link."

Link gave a nod at her statement before lifting up his shield. "When you go in for a strike, make sure you have a firm grip on your handle to make sure it doesn't go flying off when you hit something."

"It would also help you if your movements were less predictable. Against human opponents of course."

"How can I do that?" Raphtalia asked coming closer to the Hylian.

"When you want to try to land a hit, you shouldn't leave much of a large window for your opponent to counterattack or move out of the way. The way to minimize this is to make sure that you mask your direction of intent."

"Intent? What's that?"

"When you lunged at me, how did you feel when you did?" Link asked as he walked over to steady Raphtalia's stance with her sword.

"I felt like I was certain that I wasn't going to miss. I was focused on hitting you head-on." the raccoon girl admitted as she felt Link's hands move her palms further from to the pommel of the sword.

"That was your problem. You made it very obvious." Raphtalia was taking some time to register his words.

"Give it enough time, but if you keep practicing to become a knight, you start to hone on the intentions of others. Intentions of inflicting harm, or even killing someone become more visible." This revelation made Raphtalia's face shudder with anxiety. "But there are also good intentions. Like those with kindness and warmth. You'll learn to tell the difference soon enough."

They spent the whole afternoon together practicing. Link was barely breaking a sweat as he helped a exhausted Raphtalia off the ground. It had been two weeks after the incident in the watchtower, and by this time, the girl was making great strides with the sword. Maybe it was time to upgrade?

Fortunately for him and the others, Link didn't have any more conflicts with the king or the other Cardinal Heroes. That left plenty of time for Link to train Raphtalia in using a sword.

The two then went back to their campsite in the forest where Rean and Linde were. The two were busy gathering ingredients and put them in a pile as they returned. Raphtalia gave them a warm smile as she approached the two.

"I'm back. After we eat, we should play hide-and-seek." she suggested receiving nods of agreement from the two. Link started to kneel down their cooking pot to start putting what the twins collected. He sweatdropped as the three sat across him with their tails swaying excitedly. A couple of minutes later, they were all eating mushroom rice balls and carrot stew.

"Come on, let's go play hide and seek!" Raphtalia exclaimed with glee as she grabbed the children's hands. Link had suggested before that she should carry her sword now that she was training to fight. He only watched as they walked until they were out of eyesight.

It was approaching sunset meaning that there was a low chance that they would be seen outside. The reason was because of the number of monsters present at night which intimidate soldiers and any other normal passerby from seeing deeper.

Thankfully, because of Link, many of the monsters in the nearby vicinity have been taken care of. He had done this in the early morning as well as to gather more materials to sell. Speaking of said materials, they were under a tarp in the campsite. Maybe Raphtalia could come with him when he goes to sell them.

The Hylian sat on a round rock looking over the remaining Ancient Arrows at his disposal. There was ten in his hand, powerful to rend any beast or opponent to a critical state. His hands clenched with worry he put his head down.

He'll be back...yeah, he'll be back to save the girl. No, his friend. Worry panged his heart as he was starting to imagine that Zelda's magic over the castle would have faded away. Then what would stand between Hyrule being taken over by Ganon. He would have failed his duty as a knight.

Would she ever come back...or would she leave the world forever? He didn't know. No! It is time to focus on what he could do to rid of the challenges ahead now. Maybe then, he would have found a way back home.

A light breeze past Link's hair as he put back the Ancient Arrows into his quiver. His eyes narrowed as he felt a callous presence. He stood up from the rock before feeling the temperature grow hotter behind him. Pulling his shield in one motion, he used it to stop a fireball from burning him. In front of him, was a silver-haired teen carrying a spellbook. Who was he?

However, his senses were now distracted by another being above him. He turned his shield to hit with something sharp before launching whoever was trying to stab him to a nearby tree. A blonde man wearing a green cape wore a curse as he collided with the wood. Another adventurer.

They were from the Sword Hero's, no, Ren's party. He had recognized them from his second day in the palace. Were they looking for him? And where was Ren?

"Dammit, Ren-sama isn't going to be happy." the silver-haired man said. "We lost our element of surprise."

"We can still take him on. It's 4-on-1!" A feminine voice called out from behind him before a teen of the same age jumped into the foray. A green haired girl launched herself at Link with a flying kick to the face, expecting to catch him off guard. A melee brawler.

Link's instincts kicked to crouch under the blow before jumping back when the same leg came down to stomp on his body. Ren's party had experience in fighting ever since they left in their adventure. However, it didn't mean much when it came to the near-death battles and knowledge that he has under his belt.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter where you go, you crook! If Ren wants to take you in, so be it. Stand back, everyone!" a much gruffer voice came from the direction as the brawler. A hooded man with a large beard appeared wielding a hefty hammer dashing up to Link. He wore a grin as he was preparing for a vertical swing.

Even if they had some experience fighting monsters, it was very obvious that they were green when it came to fighting human opponents. So, when the hammer came down for him, his shield moved to bash the man first knocking him back a few feet away.

However, he could not see the outcome of his counterattack as the blonde man with a dagger came to swipe him near his torso. Link twisted his body to avoid the blow before grabbing his Giant Boomerang and using it to slice into the assassin's leg.

"Ahh!" he cried out before Link was able to take advantage of his confusion and knock him out with a blow from his shield. The other party members froze at seeing one of their own fall by the Shield Hero's hands.

"But that's not possible..." the female brawler said with befuddlement as her expression turned to determination. "You are coming with us, even if you like it or not, Shield Hero! Our leader has some business with you!"

Link was caught unaware about what things could Ren want with him. He was the one that did look the most sympathetic to his situation before he left the palace. However, he didn't lift a finger when they tried to apprehend him unjustly. But he was still working with the king, wasn't he?

"Grab that weird tablet of his. That was how he was able to beat the Spear Hero." the spell-caster from the back called out to his two comrades.

"I'll distract him! You can sneak up behind him when he is focused on me!" the hammer adventurer said with glee.

"Right! Mage, turn me invisible!" the girl said as Link's brows were perplexed at the level of naivety by Ren's party for telling him their plans right in front of him. Regardless, he grabbed his Lynel Shield in case of either one of the two got too close to him.

"On it!" A few seconds later, the brawler was no longer visible to him and the hooded man with the hammer attacked him with upward blow to knock his shield away from him. Link simply backflipped out of the way before tossing a bomb in the man's face. With a click of his Sheikah Slate, his front was consumed by blue energy.

Upon landing, Link felt the grass behind him getting trampled on. Turning back, he swept his foot in the space in front of him before feeling something topple over.

"Ghh!" a feminine voice called out from below him. With a smirk, Link grabbed the presumed feet of the figure before twirling the poor girl in a circular motion. Even though he didn't plan to hurt Ren's teammates badly, he would still insure that he wouldn't be trifled with, Master Sword or not.

Seeing the mage's eyes widen in fear of witnessing that one of his own was in Link's hands, the silver-haired man was not prepared when she was thrown at him with such force to render them both to weak to continue fighting.

The only person standing was the bearded man with the hammer who had recovered from the explosion. He hadn't expected that their ambush could have backfired so he was only able to let out a curse as Link now took the offensive.

First, he clanged the Lynel Shield to the man's side before nearly toppling him over. However, using the weight of his hammer, he was able to correct his balance. He yelled as he came back at Link with a battering blow to his side.

The hammer glanced off the shield's surface, with Link grimacing from the force of the blow before kneading the hammer user's gut with his knee. Giving a sympathetic look to the man who was trying to recover from the Hylian's hit, he slammed the face of his shield to his head, leaving him on the grass knocked out for the meantime.

If they didn't exactly put up a fight to him, what would that say about Ren's experience. He doubted the young man had even held a sword in his whole entire life before being sent to this world. Link would soon need to find him before any more trouble arises.

However, he needed to find Raphtalia and the twins. He started to turn back to where they went to play together. But Ren was standing near a few trees with a knocked out Raphtalia with Rean and Linde nowhere in sight. He wore an annoyed look as he had a bloody gash on his face.

"You're coming with me, Link."

* * *

"Where are you two?" Raphtalia said with a teasing smile as she sought to find Rean and Linde out in the forest. It was very relaxing to play a short game after training with Link all day. Had she been alone, it would have been awkward to have fun with the guy that trained her.

Of course, she knew that Link was a kind-hearted person. After all, he had bought her freedom and saved the lives of the two "siblings" of hers. He had even fought against that scary-looking monster in the watchtower that took people's souls and defeated it.

His food was exquisite, her mouth and stomach would very much agree with that statement. And he told her the other day, that he would see that the next time he goes to the market, he will take her with him.

But besides the training and care-taking that Link had given her and the others, his response to her asseveration was not what she had expected.

_"Please Link. Teach me to be as strong as you. I refuse to be powerless when I get into trouble or hurt. I want to protect others like you. I know my parents would have disapproved of me asking this but if I could have prevented the disaster that happened to my village, I would have looked to pick up a weapon a long time ago. To kill the monsters who hurt my family and my friends. And to punish the humans who took over my village. They were the ones who forced me to being a slave."_

_"Is that what you want?" Link had asked with a sympathetic look as he kneeled to reach her eye level._

_"Yes." she said clenching her dress in frustration at the many times where she was whipped. Where she was mocked for her birth. Where she barely ate enough not to die of starvation. She no longer wanted to be powerless in the face of her oppressors._

_"Then I'm afraid that I can't teach you then." Link's eyes shut in a firm but quiet way._

_"Wh-what? W-what do you mean you can't teach me?" Raphtalia stuttered as she tried to collect herself into speaking. Her expression was in a mix of confusion and anger as she glared at Link._

_"I know this may not make any sense but you should never fight for some kind of ill intent." the Hylian sighed as he continued to explain himself. Raphtalia still looked irritated by his response but before she could speak, Link held her hands in his own._

_"I want to teach you. I really do. But the moment you go killing someone with hate, there's no turning back." His eyes opened again looking straight at the girl with a determined look. Raphtalia still was very reluctant to let go of her idea._

_"B-but if they did something wrong, shouldn't somebody stop them from doing it again!?" she asked._

_"That is something that is certain but killing someone doesn't have its own consequences itself." Link said as he let go of her hands. "And I don't believe that you would have enough malice in your heart to do that."_

_"Because the best way to defeat your oppressor is being there for their people." The Hylian gave a jovial smile to Raphtalia, reflecting on his own experience of defeating the Divine Beasts and solving the major issue of each region. _

Hearing a feminine giggle nearby, Raphtalia turned to see a moving bush nearby. She ran over to it before peeking a eye inside. "Gotcha!"

"Awe, Raphtalia-san!" Linde weakly protested as she got out the bush. Raphtalia grabbed her hand as they went to look for Rean who was still hiding.

"It's your fault that you giggled." she chided lightly as they continued to walk together. A few minutes passed where they were walking to find Linde's brother but to no reception. Could have something happened to him?

A few footsteps closeby seemed to answer that question behind a big fruit tree. Picking up their pace, Raphtalia and Linde went to look closer. It was the older girl who got to see what was behind the tree first.

"Rean! We found you!" she said happily before her eyes grew wary of the person in front of her. She took a few steps back as they looked at her a second later.

He was a raven-haired man with blue eyes. His outfit consisted of an coat with black sleeves with a black shoulder guard laced with spikes for some added intimidation. He also wore a blue scarf over his head with dark blue pants giving him a calm-looking appearance.

However, the most intimidating part about him was the weapon in his right hand. A fancy-looking sword with a blue orb in the middle of the cross-guard of it.

"Hmm, what are kids doing here? My name is Ren, but it's close." the man said with a sincere tone but kept a cool expression on his face. "But it's nice that some demi-humans know me."

Raphtalia's mind told her that this man was not lost when he came to the forest. However, before she could have made another decision, Ren started to talk again.

"I can take you back home when I'm done in the forest over here. I'm currently looking for somebody." he said as he turned to look at her and Linde.

Oh, he must have been looking for his friend. Well, that's okay, Raphtalia supposed, seeing no harm in helping him find them. She turned to greet the man with a smile present before giving her own two cents.

"I haven't seen anybody here, sir. I've been in the forest all day but I haven't seen anyone else here."

"That's alright. Although, there was another demi-human here so I came to investigate. He was hiding someplace nearby though." Ren explained.

"Oh, that's my brother! Rean!" Linde answered with glee in her voice at her brother being present. "We were playing hide-and-seek together."

"I see. So that's where the name confusion was." Ren said warmly as it had clicked in his head why they were close to his name. That was kind of embarrassing, he supposed. "Who's responsible for watching you?"

Seeing that he didn't mean any harm when asking the question, Raphtalia decided to tell him about her caretaker. What happened next was not what she expected.

"The Shield Hero."

"The Shield Hero..." Ren's voice trailed off as his eyes turned stern. "So then you are familiar with the name 'Link'?"

Feeling the atmosphere around them turn cold, Raphtalia started to regret telling him about who their caretaker was. She looked to her side to see that Linde's tail was curled up seeing the expression of the sword wielder in front of them.

"We-we will be out of your way, sir. We were just looking for our sibling, I'm sorry." With that, Raphtalia took Linde's hand before running away from Ren. They were still looking for Rean but now it was just to go back to Link.

As they bolted from the direction they came from, their ears heard a sharp sound pierce the air before something dashed in front of them. It was Ren.

"I'm not going to hurt some NPC's to get my answers but I need to know. So you better trying to get away. Are you accomplices of his? I don't see any slave crests on you. But what about you?" Ren started to make his way to Linde but was stopped when Raphtalia stood in front of her.

"You better leave her alone if you know what is good for you!" Raphtalia warned grabbing her wooden sword from her sheath and wielding it in front of her menancingly. Her eyes were livid with fury as she growled at Ren.

But Ren didn't find the display anyway intimidating as what he saw was a small child trying to defend her friend. A noble action but she didn't know any better about him. Even if he did have his own doubts that Link was guilty of trying to rape then kill Myne, he still had something to gain from capturing Link.

The king had promised a wild boon of gold if they were able to capture the Shield Hero alive or dead or even his tablet device. Of course, if Ren was able to grab him or the slate, he would have more of the King's trust to use as leverage to maybe even help Link.

But of course, the gold would help him the far future when it came to getting better things for himself like new armor or even his own place. Wait...what was more important to him, the king's trust or the money reward? Nevermind! He was frustrated that this girl was stopping him from getting to Link!

"It's best that you lower that sword before you do something that you regret." Ren said sternly. He took a step forward before feeling a strong pressure punch his gut. Not strong enough to knock the air out of him but enough to wince from the hit.

"I told you to leave us alone!" Raphtalia shouted menacingly as she got into a battle stance that Link had taught her. One hand was at the pommel of the blade and the other above it to amplify force. The Forest Dweller Sword was not meant to be used to deal heavy blows but thanks to her physique she was able to land hits, quick ones at that.

"Raphtalia-san..." she heard Linde whimper behind her. Turning back, Raphtalia gave her a comforting look before looking to face Ren once again.

"Linde-chan! Go find Rean-kun and go back to Link! I'll try to hold him off!" the raccoon girl said firmly as Ren grimaced at the display. He wasn't the bad guy!

"Right! I'll be back, Raphtalia! I promise!" the wolf girl shouted before going to opposite direction to go find her brother. Ren was starting to get peeved that his answer of where Link is was ignored.

"You're just a kid. You don't know Link as you would want to think, even without a slave crest." Ren said as he started to tense for a small battle. It is not like this girl could oppose a challenge to him as much as the Hylian. He was soon proven wrong.

Raphtalia made the first move by making a swipe at his exposed side before feeling her blade get glanced off by Ren's weapon. Refusing to use his sword to hurt the girl, he countered by trying to use his other hand to disarm her.

However, Raphtalia moved her arm away from his grasp before using it to swipe near his face. Ren simply tilted his head to dodge the blow but what he hadn't expected was the speed that it came at him.

The wooden sword pushed against his temple but before he was able to register the pain, Raphtalia made her next attack. She pulled her sword back for a blow at his midsection but was stopped when Ren moved his leg to kick her head.

Raphtalia flipped backwards to avoid the blow before landing to hurt Ren some more. The swordsman grew nervous at the girl's efforts as she was able to weave through his defense able to give him a few hits in his front. Thankfully, his armor was able to blunt the pain.

Fortunately, it was thanks to her getting so close to him that he was able to push her back with enough force to cause her to topple to the floor. However, Raphtalia immediately got up and avoided a blow to her head by Ren's pommel before using to opportunity to swing at his shoulder.

Ren was met with a searing pain that he had not experienced since getting this world. It seemed that she was not as easy to take down as he would have liked. But before he could counter her next move, she jumped at him before moving her sword behind her.

Ren moved his sword to stop her from hitting him again but it was too late. She slammed the side of the wooden sword at his chest, causing him to let out a groan of pain as he felt it go through his armor, even cutting into the metal. But how was that possible, how was she so strong with such a small body?

He had enough, he thought to himself. If this girl wanted to stop him from meeting Link, then let her feel his power. With a small sigh, Ren let his sword do the talking for him.

"Hide Sword!" Ren's sword and body suddenly vanished from Raphtalia's vision. Her hands held the wooden Kokiri sword close to her. A second past when she felt a pressure hit her in the gut. She flew back and fell to the floor unceremoniously. Bile was stuck in her throat when she got up.

"I had enough of this. You are going to tell me where Link is and that's final. I don't care if you want to protect him, he is still wanted by the king." Ren's voice came from in front of her.

"No! You are cruel! Link is a good person! He bought my freedom when I was a slave!" Raphtalia argued as he tried to look for Ren but to no avail.

"Hmph! You put a lot of trust in him! You are just a kid though, I guess you don't know any better." Ren's voice called out but from another direction. To her right, but Raphtalia was too late. She was hit in the face by Ren's pommel, but tried to counter just to hit the air.

"Link may have bought your freedom, but for all you know, you could have just been manipulated by him. You should no better than trust strangers!"

"My parents are dead! My village was taken away from me!" Raphtalia's feelings went out to the open as she was reminded of that serious conversation with Link before she started to train with him. Her eyes started to tear up, much to the pain that Ren did to her as well as being reminded by her past. "I don't care if Link is a bad guy, he taught me to trust my heart! He taught me to fight against my fears!"

"So be it, don't blame me if I end up having to hurt you badly. Just know, I didn't want to do this." Ren's voice ended with that statement leaving Raphtalia with no clue where he could be.

Her tail started to raise up in anticipation of his next attack. She may not be able to see him but maybe there was something else that could help her. Wait...was that what Link was trying to teach her today? Was it intent...

Suddenly, her mind started to focus on the surroundings around her. There were alot of spaces for him to be possibly. But intention was not about seeing someone with your eyes. It was their the direction of their emotions that told you of her location.

A aura of frustration and anger welled up at a spot in front of her. It was at 10 o'clock of her but Raphtalia couldn't see anything there. She would have to trust her heart again that this is where Ren is now.

The aura changed to boldness in an instant, and that was where Raphtalia was able to act upon it. Her stance was already perfect enough to land a strong hit when he came to attack her again. Raphtalia's strike landed first.

Ren was caught off guard when he felt the girl's sword slam into his face with enough force to rattle his teeth. It was enough for him to stop in place as he felt something break...but thankfully Raphtalia was out for the count by fault of him slamming his pommel to the girl's forehead. She was bleeding. Crap he hit way too hard.

Grabbing his cheek, the swordsman winced when he felt there was a wide cut from Raphtalia's sword which layed on the floor broken. If that had been a real sword...could that have killed him...the thought was too scary to continue.

One of the bones in his cheek was badly fractured but it could be easily fixed by his mage. They probably have found the Shield Hero by now, but he had his doubts that they could have taken them down on their own. Thankfully, he had a backup.

* * *

"You're coming with me, Link." he said sternly to the Hylian. Sure, he was a little worse for wear due to the pain in his cheek but he was still more than ready to take on the Hylian if he refused. After all, he was the one with the sword.

"Raphtalia." Link whispered past his lips at seeing the poor girl lay in the floor with some blood in her forehead. Regardless, of how he felt, he stood looking at Ren with a disapproving look.

"Oh, you decided to talk again." Ren chided lightly not to make him too mad. "The King is now looking for you and even tasked the three of us to do that. I don't want to bring you in, but if I do, there is a chance I can convince him to get you off the death list."

"What is the value of it to you?" Link asked looking away from Ren's serious stare.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that even if you didn't rape the princess, you still have something to explain to the king. At the very least, you would be given a lighter verdict." Ren said with a shake of his head.

"I'm going to have to decline." Link said firmly as he felt Ren start to tense up from his words. "I refuse to work with a king that condones the slavery of a race of individuals. To me, that is far too wrong."

"You don't get it, do you? Everyone here will be looking for you. And that would include Itsuki and Motoyasu, and they won't be as half as sincere as me when it comes to taking you to the king. I'm giving you the ideal option of getting off light." Ren tried to explain but made no progress to convince the hero.

"No deal." Link said with a grimace as he tried to approach Raphtalia but Ren stopped him pointing his blade onto him.

"I gave you the option to come with me peacefully. Either you or the slate is coming with me by force now." Link looked back at the said possession of his and pulled out his Hylian Shield from his back.

His breathing became steady as he waited for Ren to move first but he didn't muster an inch at first before Link could sense a smile, one of greed. Link was forced to jump backwards as the swordsman lunged at him first.

Link landed but got no relief as Ren had started his assault. A series of heavy swings came from Link at many angles but due to the width of Link's own shield and his reflexes he was able to block each one.

However, Ren did not let up as tried to stab him past his shield sometimes getting past, grazing Link's guard but did not make a sound acknowledging it. He could see the young swordsman becoming more irritated that he couldn't land a proper hit before he shouted a command.

"Flashing Sword!" A strong light suddenly was emitted from Ren's sword blinding Link enough to confuse him. However, even confused, Link was able to feel the wind above him grow heavy, so he jumped backwards just in time to avoid a downwards cut from Ren.

He continued to be on the offensive with Link keeping up with every hit. Occasionally, Ren would let out another flash of light from his sword but was not able to hit the Hylian as he was able to predict where he was just like how Raphtalia had done previously. He was frustrated at his results, he didn't realize that his mana and stamina were starting to become low.

As much as Link wanted to attack back, he knew the best thing he could do was wait for Ren to tire himself. As he craned his neck to avoid a severe cut, Link pondered what the power of the Legendary Weapons was.

If they were to enhance the skill of the wielders, then shouldn't have Ren landed a solid hit into him? It seems as much of their use is to be tools of the actual skill of the user. Which would explain the lack of expertise from Ren who was panting at his efforts. He was just a teenager with no battle experience before this, after all.

He was too reliant on his weapon to do most of the work, Link frowned. Another flash took away his sense of sight momentarily. Feeling a sense of harm coming from his right, Link crouched before rolling away, just to stand up a moment later for his shield to meet with Ren's sword.

"Why won't you stand down?" Ren growled as Link's expression only showed that he was calm at the fact that he is threatened at being taken to the king. "I'm doing this for your own good."

Link knew better, though. Ren's eyes were full of desire. It wasn't exactly to help him but to look for himself. The way he threatened him was not completely out of concern. But he had no way to fix his way of thinking right now. He had plenty more problems to deal with. With this, he took his opportunity against Ren.

After seeing the raven-haired teen exhaust himself, Link switched to his Lynel Shield and slammed his already hurt cheek with it. Ren cried out in pain as he felt one of the blades bite into his shoulder. Moving his arm to counterattack, he was caught off guard that Link grabbed it with his free arm and forced him down on the floor.

He couldn't fight back as he felt his sword being wrenched from his hand to clang onto the grass. Most of his energy has left his body at the amount of exertion he put out when it came to taking on Link. He cursed to himself as he held down by the Hylian.

"Hmph...so it's true you really do come from another world other than Japan. Regardless, it seems like you wasted your time with me." Ren said with a smirk as Link was caught unaware by a large broad sword that slammed into his front.

He flew back with a few speck of blood flying out of his mouth as he landed. He stood up to see a burly man in knight's armor sneer at him for attacking their leader. It failed Link's attention that there was actually five members in Ren's party. This was the final one. However...

"Hyah!" Using the Sheikah Slate, Link was able to pick up Ren's remaining teammate by his armor and throw him at the immobile swordsman. He gasped in pain from moving his arm but that was nothing to what some food can fix.

"You really are full of surprises, aren't you? Your stats must outmatch the rest of us..." Ren said sternly to the Hylian as his last backup plan had failed abruptly. Link walked towards him giving a peculiar look at his statement about 'stats', not giving a dignified response. Ren after a few moments passed out by exhaustion.

The hero let him be, returning back to Raphtalia before picking her up gently. He then made his way back to camp where she laid her near the campfire. It was now dusk when Rean and Linde came back, no worse for wear, to Link's relief.

"She must have been exhausted after fighting Ren..." Link said, feeling bad about the fact that Ren should have fought with him instead of hurting her. He turned back to the wolf siblings who looked at their older 'sister' with pity. "I think its time to move."

The next day, Raphtalia recovered from the previous night, feeling a cloth over her body. But she was no longer surrounded by the wilderness. Instead above her was a wooden ceiling as she looked under her. Was this hay...

A door creaked open near her as Raphtalia looked around for her sword, but was pleased it was Linde who was carrying a bowl of porridge to her. The younger girl didn't look like she was surprised about her new arrangement. What had happened last night?

Yesterday's events flowed into her mind after a few seconds, to the point where she instinctively started to stand up before Linde stopped her with a chastising tone. "No, Raphtalia-san, Link said your injuries would heal after you ate."

"Link doesn't make porridges though." the raccoon girl said with a confused look.

"I know, Anne made it." Linde responded. Before Raphtalia could ask, the door creaked open once more with Rean appearing carrying one of Raphtalia's favorite desserts from Link, honeyed apples.

"I'm sorry Nii-san!" Rean shouted as he put down the apples in front of the girl. And with that, Raphtalia couldn't resist the food in front of her. Thankfully, as she continued to eat, her questions were being answered by the two wolf siblings.

After fighting Ren, Link, in his second day in Melromarc helped a farmer named Anne, by taking her milk to Lute Village. She was the sole owner of the farm only owning a couple of cows and handful of crops that she took to sell the nearby town. Link's belief in making a good relationship with nearby inhabitants seemed to help them as last night, Link came here with Raphtalia on his shoulder.

Even though reluctant to help Link after the news got out that he had raped the princess, she wouldn't let Raphtalia stay outside. He was able to convince her to allow him to settle down for now in her farm. They placed Raphtalia in the nearby barn so she could have rested. The Hylian in return was willing to help her to deliver her vegetables to Lute Village for no charge which was why he wasn't there.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm glad that you two are safe." the raccoon girl replied with a grateful smile as she turned to look at a large sack of items nearby. Moving away from the dishes, she started to stand up, feeling a little tired as she tried to walk.

She moved her hand to touch her forehead where Ren hit her but felt no pain. But that came to no surprise as when eating any of Link's food, she always felt better.

She walked up to the doors of the barn to see the sun was still barely rising when she woke up Opening the doors to the outside, she was able to see the rural setting placed in front of her. Cows roamed around in a large pen, paying no mind to the young girl who put her hands on the fence to see them.

There was also several rows of corn, carrots, lettuce, and other plants out nearby the actual homestead. It looked very plain, in Raphtalia's mind. But in the windows, she could see a variety of herbs flourishing inside. Looking around some more she was able to see the forest was not exactly too far way from them, only being at least two miles away from them.

But of course in the opposite end, was a bigger town that could only be Lute Village, she supposed.

"Do you like the place, Raphtalia-san?" Linde asked curiously seeing the raccoon girl look around the farm.

"Of course. But do you like it?" Raphtalia asked as she patted her younger "sister's" head. Linde glowed under her attention as she answered.

"Yeah!"

"So she is finally awake, isn't she?" a soft girlish voice came from behind them. Raphtalia turned to see a young blonde with short hair that had four green braid look back at them with sharp purple eyes. She had a sprig of rosemary attached on the right side of her hair.

Her apparel was very appropriate for a farm setting as it was a pair of overalls over a rustic tunic that had a golden color at the ends. Instead of wearing any kind of normal shoes, she went for low-cut boots made out of wool and cotton which helped complement her plain but casual appearance of working at a farm.

Behind her, Raphtalia was able to see Link carrying empty boxes but he gave the raccoon girl a warm look now that she was awake. But before she could have said anything else to him, the woman spoke once more.

"So tell me your story. Did Link actually buy your freedom? I didn't see a slave crest on you, but in case he did anything, you can tell me. Truthfully, even if he is not a rapist, that doesn't mean he didn't lead to you coming here with a bleeding forehead." As Anne said this, Link frowned from her possible accusation that he would have hurt Raphtalia, but accepted it nevertheless, letting the girl speak for herself.

If there was one thing that she found very interesting about the farmgirl was that she was very direct in what she wanted to know. She didn't beat around the bush when she asked him about doing something in return for her for giving the wanted Hylian a place to stay...for now. Link had to pick the best vegetables of the garden, load them up in cartons, carry most of the cartons to Lute Village, and put them out for people to see.

"No, Link didn't do anything wrong. I got hurt from fighting someone else, I swear. Link has always taken care of me, please don't punish him, miss." Raphtalia said causing the blonde to give her a consoling look.

"Hey now, I always treat my guests right and proper. Link already told me he had been training you in fighting so I guess that would explain that." Relief filled the demi-human's body as she said this. "I appreciate the help, Link. You folks do what you will in your time. I'll be inside." With this, Anne went back inside the homestead.

Raphtalia ran up to Link to give him a hug which he responded too by patting her head before the two separated to speak to each other.

"We can't train no longer in the forest. Forgive me." Link started to say before Raphtalia gave her a pouty look that he was slowly getting accustomed too.

She decided to say her peace before she said anything else. "It doesn't matter where we train. But it is obvious that you are hiding something. Tell me!"

"It isn't something that a person your age should know." Link told her half-serious. He of course considered telling Raphtalia why the king wanted him, but she was still a kid. Even if she proved to have a lot of maturity for someone her age, she shouldn't be prepared to know what he was being accused of.

"Link..." Her voice trailed off, her temper slowly losing patience.

"Very well. I'll tell you." Link said as he sat down alone with the girl near the cow fence. Rean and Linde were looking at the cows more directly, away from them.

"You don't want to talk alot, do you, Link?" Raphtalia asked noticing the Hylian's pensive expression.

"No, only when I need to. I let my actions speak for me." Link said trying to explain himself a little further. Raphtalia seemed to understand as she beamed with agreement before nodding. Link then started to tell the young girl about his first two days in Melromarc, carefully choosing his words to not confuse or disturb her too much.

* * *

**Y'know I wonder, how does a person exactly begin to hold themselves back. That's what I've been doing in this two-month long hiatus, and I don't exactly plan on leaving a dead story. During that time, I have been reading alot of RWBY fanfictions and picking some inspiration and ideas from them, I hope I let them shine in my own way. Speaking of which, I'm making plans in my head for one about a particular indie game...named Ib. If you heard of it, then I'm glowing but if not, it's a psychological horror game about a young girl trapped in a art museum. But its free and was pretty special for me. Yah, I think I scared a lot of you. But who knows, I might make a poll to choose between it and another idea for a short story. If you want to find out what happened to Ren, find out next chapter. I got too lazy to continue writing. But the next chapter should be out in two weeks. MercyChimes out!**


	4. Turning Over Pebbles

**So about the appearance of OCs like Anne, Rean, or Linde...I don't really have much to say but sorry for the people who dislike these kind of characters. Of course, they will take a backseat for the most part, but even the best stories incorporate original characters. They are just here to make sure stuff happens...heh. There will be a couple that will show up as support and even challenge our protagonists. I'm making a chapter pretty early due to the fact that I was on a long break, sorry to disappoint y'all. Anyways, here's the continuation! **

**Ch. 4: Turning Over Pebbles**

"So the king wants you because they said you tried to do something bad to the princess." Raphtalia gave a quizzical look at Link as he gave his part of the story regarding the face that he was wanted by the whole entire kingdom of Melromarc. Thankfully, he was able to spare Raphtalia any more mental damage.

"That's about it, I'm afraid." Link sighed as they both rose up from the ground. By the end of Link's explanation, it was easy to notice that Raphtalia still had confusion concerning the concept of sexual assault but he still wasn't exactly ready to explain that to her yet.

"Ren wanted to take you to the King, then. That's unfair! You didn't do anything wrong though!" Raphtalia shouted at him, not out of anger, but frustration directed at the kingdom. "And you're the Shield Hero! Shouldn't that matter?"

"Unfortunately, no. Regardless, my bout with Ren would show that the other Cardinal Heroes would have much trouble apprehending me. And I do not know any other individuals who pose a potential threat." Link explained. Eventually, perhaps their skills and abiltites of their weapons would evolve, even to the point where he would not stand a chance against them.

Link, for the meantime, would be safe, from any trouble. However, in the meantime, learning more about the shield and the kingdom itself, would benefit him. "I'm still going into the city today. Do you want to come with me?"

"Even if you are wanted by them?" the raccoon girl asked as they started turn to the direction of the trail leading to the village and Castle Town. She was still glad that she would be able to see the city but there is hesitant now that Link could be heading into danger.

"I'm nearly certain that I won't be seen if I change my outfit." Link said before using the Shiekah Slate. While Raphtalia now knew about more about him, even the Shiekah Slate's powers are still a puzzle for her to learn.

He had explained his origins as much as he could to the three demi-humans that he had with him. Link was inspired to do so after Raphtalia got kidnapped by the wind creature in the watchtower. Hopefully, something like that won't happen again.

* * *

_Two weeks ago..._

_"Can you show me some pictures...I mean if you feel comfortable?" the raccoon girl asked as the four were sitting out near the campfire. It was a tough day of training for her that day as she was learning how to parry for the first time. _

_Rean and Linde were listening with their heads cuddled to Raphtalia's torso while eating their own favorite treats, egg tarts with honey drizzled on top of it. It seemed that each time he made one of the demi-humans's favorite foods, it tended to be finished in a few minutes. _

_Link nodded with a smile as he raised up his Sheikah Slate before passing it to Raphtalia who looked warmly at the picture of Hyrule Castle far in the distance, surrounded by luscious green trees that seemed to intensify in beauty by the bright blue sky. "So this is your home, Link?"_

_"No...that is the home of the princess." the Hylian explained before he grimly thought about the present version of the place. "However the castle doesn't look that beautiful anymore at the moment." _

_His hands moved over the tablet once more to reveal a horrifying sight to the girl. The castle was now had a dark purple aura completely surrounding it, giving it a much more imposing and ominous presence than before. The sight of it made Raphtalia's ears wince in fear and caused the two wolf siblings to do the same._

_"What happened to the princess's home?" she dared to ask as she looked at the picture on the sight once again. The Hylian continued to reveal more to her._

_"Well, it isn't that easy to explain. It had been a while since I regained my memories, after all." Link said calmly as he collected his thoughts before speaking again. "He, no, Calamity Ganon had taken control over the castle. That is the reason why the castle has that darkness swirling around it now."_

_"So what happened to the princess?" Raphtalia continued._

_"Zelda, that's her name." Link corrected delicately as he moved his thoughts to the young blonde princess who one day was meant to take over the kingdom. "Zelda, had used her magic to seal Ganon in the castle for the last 100 years. She left the duty of defeating it to me..."_

_"B-but how...how can you even think you could stand up to that dark evil thing?" Raphtalia sputtered, very confused that how Link would ever capable of defeating whatever is lurking inside that castle._

_"I couldn't the first time, I died when I tried to." Link told the trio before adding on. "I was fatally wounded, up to the point where I needed to be placed into stasis. For the past 100 years."_

_"Link..." the raccoon girl said as she gave a mournful look at the warrior in front of her. _

_The Hylian only gave a empty chuckle as he tried to reassure Raphtalia about his mental condition. "Don't worry, compared to before, I am more stronger. Enough to the point that I would be there for everybody. You already caught a glimpse of it when we were in the watchtower."_

_"You said that you died, right?" she recalled as she remembered the bubble that popped on her face when Link stood up from his tumble to the ground. _

_"Before I could even talk about that, I need to tell you something else. Initially, there was four mechanical creatures called the Divine Beasts. They were supposed to help defeat Ganon. They were piloted by the the four races in my kingdom, named the Champions. They were my friends." _

_Mentioning the others, Link gained a fond smile at the times where he was able to see his friends's spirits after taking down every Blight Ganon. It was because of that, he was able to continue speaking._

_"Ganon had sent parts of his evil to take control over the Divine Beasts and succeeded, killing them in the process. Thankfully, after I had awoken, I was able to defeat them, one by one. It was tough but by doing so, I was able to see them again and each of them gave me a part of their power."_

_"What do you mean, Link? Like their magic?" Linde asked shyly as she buried a part of her face on Raphtalia. _

_"Similarly." he said simply as he snapped his fingers. A second later, a bolt of lightning struck down from the sky to hit a faraway part of the forest a couple of miles away, scaring the children to huddling closer to Link. Urbosa had helped him make his point very well._

_"Link, did you do that?" Rean asked, both intrigued and frightened by his action. "I didn't know the Shield Hero had such powers."_

_"Despite what I can do, I'm not invincible. So you better not get into too much trouble, alright?"_

_They all nodded as Raphtalia looked at the pictures on the Sheikah Slate before one grabbed her attention. "Link, why are you holding up your hand to an apple tree?" Oh no..._

* * *

"Where are you going now?" Linde inquired, now aware that the two were about to leave.

"And can we come too, Link!?" Rean requested as his smile turned cheeky while doing so but got a light punch to his shoulder, courtesy of his sister.

Link shook his head at the second question before explaining. "That's not a possibility at the moment. If you get caught in the city as slaves, no doubt there would be no good result." After saying this, the Hylian saw the two children grow taut with the idea of being taken as slaves again.

"But don't worry, I'll get your crests off eventually. You'll just have to be patient a little longer." Link said as he turned away from the two. "If you really feel bored, maybe you can see what Anne is doing. You might find what she is doing to be good for you."

"Okay..." Rean said as he started to retreat to the homestead to see Anne. There can't be much inside a single farmer girl's life other than work and sleeping, he thought in his mind.

"Please take care you two!" Linde shouted as he followed her brother's lead into the house. With that, Link activated his Shiekah Slate to bring back the Master Cycle Zero in front of him. Raphtalia behind him, took a step back as she was still processing the piece of Shiekah tech. Admittingly, Link was the same, when he saw it for the first time.

"It's alright to be surprised. But don't think too much about it." the Hylian told her as he got on, putting both of his hands on the handles of the motorcycle. With some skepticism, she followed Link's lead before being hoisted up to the back of him.

He gave a warning before he started to move the handlebars. "Now hold on." He felt Raphtalia's stiff arms and head stick to him a second later. The vehicle started to move moderately fast, as quick as a normal person running would. A minute passed and they were on the trail back to Castle Town.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked as he felt the wind briskly pound his face and sides. From behind him, he could see the raccoon girl's tail sway wildly in the wind as they kept moving. Her eyes were clenched shut since then. However, when he asked, she opened them to see the plains.

The girl's expression seemed to beam at the actual experience of the ride. "It's so fast!"

"That's a strong assumption. Now, I'm going to go more faster." Link chuckled as he went faster, almost making the poor girl behind him lose her grip. The max speed of the Master Cycle Zero was much faster than most horses he had rode before, after all.

They continued to move on forward on the path to the capital city, thankfully, unbothered by any disturbances.

* * *

Ren layed on the grass below him, motionless as he looked up at the blue sky above him. It was the next day, it seemed. He had just awoken a few minutes ago, noticing around him, was his fallen party of five. Even if they couldn't defeat Link, couldn't he have?

Whatever happened yesterday, disproved that hypothesis. He was no match for the Hylian, like he was fighting a child's toy. Sure he was taking him seriously, but even he could see how underpowered he was compared to him. Why did the creators of this game give him better stats when he didn't need it?

He was a warrior from another world, for God's sakes! Shouldn't they have they taken that into account before letting them play this game!? Not only his mission of bringing Link in failed, he was left with a sourness in his mouth for the Hylian.

He would simply need to get stronger, that's all. Ren started to get up, before grabbing his shoulder in pain, feeling the cut from Link's shield now. He would need to endure the pain before his mage or a health potion could fix him. His face also hurt like hell since it was likely fractured.

"Leader! Ren-sama!" he heard a shout from in front of him. It was his brawler, who ran towards him before helping him stand. "I'm sorry that we couldn't beat the Shield demo-"

"Cut the crap, will you? We just need to get stronger until then." Ren snapped as he lightly pushed her aside. Already by talking, his cheek started to hurt. "And that would mean accepting more quests and challenges. I can care less that we lost him now."

"Yes, Ren-sama!" the brawler shouted as she bowed her head to the leader.

"Now go check up on the others. We need to get ready to move soon." he commanded as he turned around to check his HP. It wasn't that low, compared to his party members who must have taken a real beating. They would need to get to an inn soon enough to heal up and stock up in supplies.

Checking up with menu, he noticed that he didn't get a single lick of experience from fighting Link but rather Raphtalia. That poor girl had to suffer just because she didn't let him know where he was, damn it. At the very least, he knows that Link isn't a complete ass by forcing her to fight.

But now that money reward from the king was farther away from him. There would be a next time sure, but he hated to admit to himself that he was just too quick on the trigger to attack Link.

He knew from his normal school life that money was a necessary commodity, or evil, as his best friend would call it. She often called him words such as impulsive and hasty because when he saw something he liked he bought it. He usually shook off her claims but even sometimes she was right.

Such was when he bought her birthday gift when she turned sixteen. He had gotten her some tickets to a concert she wanted to go, but was too fast when buying them, when he didn't realize they were not performing nearby. He had bought tickets for an event on the other side of the country. Her parents were not willing to travel so far to bring her so far to see that event.

At the very least, she tried to cheer him up when he found out. He took her out the next day for some frozen yogurt to apologize. They still had a great time, that was what mattered to him. Even if it cost him all that he had.

Money could be used for alot of things. To support charities. To help your close ones when they are in trouble. To get food and services. But the most valuable thing about money, was to have fun. That was his thinking, anyway. She would call him an idiot if he had said it out loud, but he wasn't wrong.

A red color flickered in his ability web before disappearing less than a second later, returning to white. Did something happen? Ren thought he saw the color change...maybe his brain was playing tricks on him. Surely, nothing hadn't changed.

* * *

"Link, it has been more than four weeks! What have you been doing?" Erhard welcomed loudly as he saw the Hylian and Raphtalia enter his store, with the latter looking at the weapons intrigued. Link wore his set of soldier attire, obscuring much of his hair and his ears. He placed down his helmet on Erhard's table.

Link gave a soft smile at the blacksmith before speaking. "I've been training Raphtalia in using a sword. So far, she has made strong progress." The raccoon girl blushed at the second sentence looking away. Erhard looked at her before putting a hand on his chin, confused.

"That's strange. It's been four weeks but she hasn't grown significantly. Have you been practicing on monsters?" he asked. "The biggest difference about her is that you cut her hair."

"She hadn't killed anything more than balloons and slimes." Link explained as he wondered why Erhard had asked about Raphtalia growing. Did demi-humans age more rapidly than other races?

"Even still, not even a single bit...let me see your shield." Erhard requested before Link passed it off to him to analyze. He fidgeted around with it a little before laying it down on the table. "Usually, a Cardinal Hero's weapon has a brightly-colored gem that distinguish it from other weapons. This must be the sole exception."

The blacksmith gave a troubled look back to the hero before speaking again. "You are in a huge disadvantage, Link...you would be losing alot of the abilities of a Hero. I heard they have the capabilities to attain skills and abilities by fusing them to their weapon...there's more but I don't want to alarm you."

"You mean that Link can't defend himself in the future!?" Raphtalia shouted as she got into the conversation, giving a look at Link's expression. He didn't exactly distressed as he presumed that is how Ren was able to challenge him, even if a little.

"I'm afraid so, young lady. That would also be the reason that your growth rate is not speeding up. You are not able to enable her as your partner." Erhard replied sadly as he gave Link's shield back. "There's been a legend of an actual sword that carried the property of changing the age of the wielder who carries it, however there's been no witness of it. Rumors say that the church had a something to do with it but nothing else."

"I understand. Thank you, Erhard." Link said as he gave a slight nod at the news. His eyes wandered to a wooden display that had nicely folded pieces of brown paper nearby. The blacksmith followed his sight before elaborating.

"You want one of those? Those are maps of the territory of the kingdom...though they are pretty pricey to part with. If you take on a quest or mission, they would be able to signal you to your next direction. Pretty neat, isn't it?"

Giving the Shield Hero a challenging look, Erhard got closer to Link's serious stare back at him. The warrior really looked like he wanted to get his hands on the map. "Innocent or not, you have to give me something of equal value. I know that you got to be carrying something from that other world that worth som-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Link grabbed a rock from his pouch before dropping it on the table, hitting with a small thud. Erhard looked to see what it was, but was left speechless as he saw a large piece of diamond gemstone.

"Ah-aha-ah...is that what I think it is..." the blacksmith stuttered out as he came closer to see the beautiful gem in front of him. He pulled out a magnifying glass before looking at it more seriously. "It is! I don't know how you got your hands on diamond but this is more than enough for the map. Like five times as much!"

"I would just want the map." Link said simply as he picked one up. It had a surprising amount of heft to it, which was probably due to the complete size of the map itself. It looked very detailed with branching paths to every place in the kingdom as well as giving names to every major place in each town and city. The bottom half of it hit the floor...was Melromarc that large?

"I can't accept this, Link! I'm not going to be guilty for cheating off a customer..." Erhard said to him as he came back from his bewilderment. He was stopped when Link held up a hand to motion him to stop.

"All I would need is for your door to be open." the Hylian stated calmly before folding it up. Erhard paused for a few seconds at Link's leniency before giving a wide grin.

"Of course. So what about the other two brats you are looking out for? Don't tell me you left them out in the forest as well?"

At the mention of Linde and Rean, Raphtalia spoke up again. "They are safe in a farm! Link wanted to come here so we can learn more about the kingdom."

"Good choice, then." Erhard said as Link put his helmet back on to conceal his look. "I'll make sure that I have my place open for you then. Goodbye." Link gave a wave to him as he led them away back to the streets.

After a few minutes of walking around the streets, Raphtalia wondered what else was he wanted to do in the capital. Link looked around the marketplace with little interest as he focused on the map that he had bought. It was too large to keep carrying around. He supposed it was supposed to be layed out in a table to be used...a bit of a disappointment.

Browsing the streets also showed that the king was being serious about finding him as plastered in many of the walls is a picture of him, glaring menacingly with fake red eyes as he wielded his shield. Below his image, there was a message, 'If found or seen, contact the closest soldier outpost immediately.'

Raphtalia seemed to notice the papers as well when they kept passing by the general public, with normal looks being thrown at them. If one turned suspicious, it could spell disaster. "Link..." she whispered to herself.

"Shh." Link said as he put a finger up his lips.

Raphtalia's face turned red as she thought she was quiet. After turning a corner, she began to notice the path they were going into. Looking around, she was sure that they were alone before she spoke.

"This is where that slave owner was, right?"

"Yes, you can wait outside if you want. I need something from him." Link said solemnly as they got closer to the tent of Beloukas. Walking a little slower, Raphtalia considered staying outside, if just to hide away from the man who put her in a cage. However, thinking about it a little further, Link said he would do something about Linde's and Rean's crests. She had to be there.

"I'm coming with you." she decided as she and Link entered to see Beloukas behind organizing some goods on a shelf. The plump man turned around to his astonishment at seeing the two before giving them a grin of his own.

"I would have thought that the slave would have grown up by now, Link. What happened?" he replied to the two. Link shook his head before speaking up.

"She isn't my servant, she is my partner." He told him before telling him the reason why he came here. "I want to buy something."

"Of course you are. Is it for the demi-human or for you?" he said jovially as he got behind his counter to conduct business.

"To remove slave crests." he explained as Beloukas started to put two and two together.

He gave Link a slight nod before giving him a response. "Y'know, letting a slave go free is one thing but freeing someone else's property is kind of underhanded." As soon as he finished that sentence, Raphtalia was about to lunge at him at the thought of calling Rean and Linde 'property' before Link put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I am willing to pay any price." he said seriously. Seeing the hero not back down, Beloukas gave a huff at his action.

"Fine, then. It would be three gold for a kit. I would also need to show you how to use it." the plump man said as he lost his smile. The Hylian turned around before crouching to Raphtalia's level.

"I'm sorry, I got to ask of you for this but can you sell the monster parts we have." he requested.

The raccoon girl gave a grateful look before accepting. "Of course! Let me take care of it!" Link opened her pouch before dispensing most of the monster parts inside. She scurried off to sell of their things as she left Link and Beloukas alone.

"Have you considered buying one of the things for your tablet device?" the plump man inquired reminding the Hylian of their first meeting. He was certainly interested in seeing what kind of upgrades exist for the Sheikah Slate. He'll buy one today.

A few minutes later, Raphtalia returned with a small bag of coins. Looking inside, Link was able to count five gold coins. He tossed three at the greedy shopkeeper who caught them with a single swipe.

"Alright, I'll teach you the steps." Beloukas said sourly as he led him through the use of the slave crest removal kit, with Raphtalia paying attention as well. After about a hour later, they were about to leave when Link noticed the upgrades to the Shiekah Slate from before.

"Ah I see that you want to grab one of the weird devices for your tablet? Cough up a gold coin for it." Beloukas said with a greedy look. Link complied grabbing from his pouch a gold coin before picking up one upgrade for the Sheikah Slate.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Hero. Until next time." the plump man said as he pocketed the money as Link and Raphtalia departed to outside the tent and back to the streets.

Holding the map to see more about it, they decided to see a few more stands for some more ingredients. As they were starting to return back, Link had stopped in front of a building.

"What's wrong, Link?" Raphtalia asked looking around in case there was any soldiers around. "Are you curious about...wha..."

Above them was a cathedral of such a size that other buildings around it paled in size of comparison. There was multiple abstract parts of the exterior that made it look more radical than stoic that a church should normally look like. The symbols of the sword, spear, and bow stood on top of the roof. There were many people wearing white cloaks and dresses entering and exiting the building.

So this was the building that the watchtower was referencing when he came to save Raphtalia. It was this large church that seemed to worship people like Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki. Link narrowed his eyes at the building before a hoarse voice called out to his direction.

"Get that animal away from this holy sanctuary." A nun cried out before grabbing a rock from the ground and throwing it at Raphtalia's direction. Before it could have struck her forehead, the warrior caught it with his hand.

"Hey, what's the problem? Do you like demi-humans, soldier? Don't you know that demi-humans are the spawn of the devil?!" A priest nearby bellowed out noticing Link's decision to protect the raccoon girl.

"Whatever you plan to do with that demi-human girl, I suggest you move that animal away from the Three Heroes Church." another priest suggested as he went inside the cathedral.

"Come, Raphtalia. We need to leave." Link said as he grabbed her hand and tried to lead her away before he felt someone's shoulder bump into him. A pair of orange eyes and a blonde ponytail met his face causing him to open his eyes as a bit of a surprise. It was Motoyasu along with his party with Myne trailing behind him.

"Man, I really need to watch where I'm going. Sorry soldier, I was just a bit tipsy." Motoyasu apologized as he looked at Link and Raphtalia with a nonchalant look. It seemed like he had something to drink before arriving.

"Haven't I seen you before...wait...who's the cute little girl? Hmm, is that a raccoon tail or am I too drunk?" the Spear Hero said curiously. "You could grow up to be kind of cute...It's a shame that you aren't close to my age." He shrugged before Myne spoke up.

"Sir Motoyasu! Don't stand close to that demi-human! Who knows what kind of diseases she could have. And what's this soldier doing touching her!?" the red-head shouted at the two causing Link's eyes behind his helmet to grow agitated. Raphtalia was much more of a better person than what the princess is.

However, he chose to kept his silence as not to attract more attention. He did although notice that a tear fell from Raphtalia's eye as she looked down at the dirt pavement.

"Myne...what the hell? I thought royalty was supposed to be more kinder to it's people." Motoyasu lightly chided as he gave a peculiar look at her. Noticing his face, Myne quickly switched her expression to be more jovial.

"O-Oh of course, Sir Motoyasu! It's just a statistic that demi-humans tend to carry more illness than humans so I was trying to warn you. Anyways, let's go inside the church to do what we have to do." the red-head explained with glee leading Motoyasu and his lackies away from them.

Myne did throw one look of disgust at the two before turning away to head into the Three Heroes Church. Link sighed with shallow relief as he walked with Raphtalia back to the forest. They stayed quiet until reaching the forest. It was there that Raphtalia spoke first.

"Link...I know they were just being mean but is it tr-" she was unable to finish as Link gave her a single-handed hug as he crouched. That single gesture caused her to hug him right back with all of her strength as she weeped into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't defend you from those words. But no, it isn't true. You and none of the other demi-humans are not inferior to humans." he said calmly.

"My mother and father told me that the creation of demi-humans was to humans a sin. Of humans who copulate with animals. That's why they hate us." she continued as a small pain tore her heart in pieces. Atleast in her village, she wasn't ridiculed or hurt for her race. Oh how many months those melancholy days have fallen away from her hands.

"Raphtalia, do you believe that you were a sin? That your parents were unholy as they say? Your friends or Rean and Linde?"

Raphtalia snapped in anger tearing herself from Link with a ferocious look on her face. "No! They aren't! And neither is Rifana, Keel, Rean or Linde!"

"Of course not." Link said politely before Raphtalia's look of anger went away as something clicked in her head with worry over her face.

"Link, I-I have something to tell you!" Raphtalia yelled as tears flew through the air as she looked up at the hero. "My old friends are in trouble right now at the moment! My two friends Rifana and Keel were kept with me when our village was taken by Melromarc's soldiers! They might still be alive!"

"Your friends, you say?" Link said simply as he processed her words before giving a sincere nod at his companion. "Then you don't have to worry anymore, I'll go save them. However, even the Master Cycle Zero can not travel so far as I would want it. Depending on how far they are, it can take a couple of days to reach them."

"You really are a hero..." Raphtalia whispered as she turned away with her cheeks colored pink. She stopped sniffling as she looked at Link who summoned his bike once more to ride back to the farm.

"Let's go back for now. There's nothing else to do other than train until the Waves begin." She gave a appreciative smile as she grabbed the hero's back as they rode back to the others.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Link decided to return to Riyute Village covered by his Hylian Hood. He had just finished training Raphtalia with a new sword that he had gave from his collection, a Knight's Sword. A much more of a dangerous weapon for fighting but certainly necessary.

He decided to let her rest for the day while he would explore outside hopefully for more information about the kingdom or the world in general. A nice cool breeze came to blow his hair as the sun was beginning to set.

Seeing some adults frolicking along with their children playing outside reminded Link of Hateno and Kakariko Village. Even in the evil and hardships that exist in both his and this world, he was atleast thankful that it didn't ruin the moral of the people.

He went to the middle of the town's square to see some two of the town's own in a watchtower keeping an eye on things outside of the village. Link noticed that one of them with brown hair was looking upset as he passed by.

"Man, I can't believe I missed my break period after I took too long bathing." the man complained as he heard his stomach grumble. He looked down to see Link look up with him with interest.

"Are you hungry?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah...I kind of like to sing in the bath before coming up here." the man said as he start to scratch his head in embarassment. "Now I can't go down because I have to do my job. This sucks..."

"I can make you some food." the blonde Hylian responded with a hint of eagerness. "Do you have any preferences?"

"Wait, really!? Oh that would be great, I'll even pay you for it. I would want something warm and watery. But with some meat to keep my strength up. I guess that's not too simple, is it." the guard requested shyly.

"No, it's fine." Link threw his portable stove nearby before starting mix ingredients to make the request. Several people gathered around to see the blonde start to cook. The guard did a double take as Link casually tossed in a crab into the broth that was starting to boil. A few minutes later, Link had finished a pot of a creamy meat soup.

"Ah, thanks man! I really needed this!" the guard thanked as he went down the ladder to pick up a bowl of the soup. He took a large sip from the side of the bowl giving an approving look of support at the Hylian. "Why does this soup taste so good, is that what crab taste like!?"

"Hey, hey. What's going on down there?" the second guard with gray hair from above asked as he looked down to see. "Is that soup?" A few moments later, he was eating soup as well down the ladder.

"Young adventurer, do you think you could offer some of your food?" a elderly woman asked nearby in the crowd. With that, many others clamored with their own pleads of all ages. Link sweatdropped as many started to circle the watchtower while one thought entered his mind.

_'I'm going to run out of crab soon enough...I better use some fish as well." _

By the time nighttime had settled, everyone outside enjoyed a warm bowl of his cooking. The Hylian mentally patted himself in the back as he pack his pot to leave. He paused when he noticed the brown-haired man from the watchtower walk up to him.

"That was pretty good, y'know. I would have to payed two gold coins for a meal like that and you just gave it out to everyone like it was nothing. I promised to pay you so have three gold coins from me, kay. I think I speak for everyone that you deserve more but this is all that I have now."

Link wanted to decline but eventually settled on two gold coins and a handful of silver coins as his payment. He smiled as the guard left back for his post before returning back with the others.

When he returned, Anne was waiting outside with Raphtalia and the wolf siblings trying to catch fireflies outside in the crops. She gave a sly smirk at him when she saw him.

"How did that little trip turn out for you? I don't really care too much but someone mature should look after you, y'know." the fellow blonde said as he came to sit next at her. "Like how you look after that young girl, you need to be looked after too. No one's invincible."

Link gave her a curious look as she looked down as she started to speak again. "So come on, are you still worried about getting caught?" Was he afraid of being caught and being executed for nothing? Certainly, not that he would allow it to happen. He now had plans in this world. To defeat the waves of this world so he could get back to his own. Help Raphtalia's friends and possibly every demi-human as well.

"Yes. I'm worried. But that won't stop me from trying to helping others. Where I was from, the people who needed me, I wasn't there for 100 years. And I wasn't there to protect one of the people that I treasured the most when she needed it the most. I'm not going to do that again." He stated boldly as he looked at the children in front of him. Anne furrowed her brow as she wondered how to respond to his words.

"Wow...I never heard you say so much in a single time before. If you didn't tell me who you were before, I wouldn't have believed the things you said right now but I get it. I hope that they grant you back your innocence. For your sake and those kids. I don't know how but I know that you will get it back somehow." the blonde farmer said with a wink before asking a question.

"Can you spare a hour or two helping me move some milk to the village tomorrow? I'll give you some payment of course but it's fine if you don't."

"Of course. I can help you in the morning." Link told her as he stood up feeling a little better than how he felt previously.

"Appreciated. Let's get some sleep. I hope you can cook us all something for breakfast." Anne playfully said as she went back in her home. When Link approached the rest of the others, Rean and Linde ran at him with their tails wagging in excitement.

"Link! You're back! Did you bring us anything from the capital?" Rean asked looking behind the Hylian to see if he was holding anything. Link nodded as he brought out the slave crest removal kit. "Wait, what's that?"

"Link is going to remove your slave crests." Raphtalia said simply as both the wolf brother and sister gasped in surprise. They felt their hearts skip a beat from the news that they just heard.

"Really!? Link can actually do it?" Linde asked as she and her brother looked at each other with concern. They trust Link but to think that he could be capable of ending their master's control over them felt so surreal to them.

"Raphtalia is right. But I won't do it if you don't want me-" The Hylian was just about to finish his sentence before he was hugged by the siblings and gave a smile at the sign of affection.

"No, we want you to. You have been much more of a nicer person than our last master ever was." Linde told him as she looked up with eyes of yearning. And so was Rean's even he didn't want to show Link his feelings. Backing away, Link started to open the kit as Linde revealed her slave crest.

"Will it hurt?" the wolf girl asked as her eyes were squeezed shut in preparation. She had already felt the pain of it being attached onto her so she was awaiting a similar painful sensation.

"It isn't as bad as when they put it on. Just stand still." Raphtalia said putting her hands on Linde's back trying to support her little "sister". She was at the very least happy that their worries and nightmares would end. As for her, she still continued to feel afraid. At least, something will eventually be done.

Mixing certain substances together, Link created a white paste similar to what Beloukas used to remove Raphtalia's crest. It was a quite a moderately long process as the paste had to be made carefully and used quickly as it dried in less than a minute or two exposed to the air. He grabbed the small brush and dabbed it in the mixture.

Linde's breath hitched as she felt the coldness of the brush touch her crest. There was no pain in the contact. Link started to clean off the crest from her person with no issue. He felt relieved that he had remembered the instructions correctly. Once he was done, Link saw there was no more traces of the crest.

Doing the same for Rean, Link was able to clean every single part of the slave crests. Thanking him profusely, both the wolf siblings and Raphtalia retreated to the barn to get some rest. After cleaning up, Link went inside before climbing up a ladder to sleep in the upper level of the barn.

While it was better than sleeping in the wilderness, Link had enjoyed the many sounds that he heard from nocturnal animals and even the leaves of plants. It was those that Link felt that he was still in Hyrule, finding ways to help others and remembering the world that he had once forgotten. He closed his eyes to rest when Raphtalia peeked her head above the ladder with a pleading look.

"I think I'm having nightmares again, is it okay if I can sleep with you?" the raccoon girl asked shyly. Not giving a vocal reply, Link simply moved over to give her a spot to sleep which she graciously took muttering a quick 'thank you' to him.

The two tried to sleep several times however Link couldn't as he noticed Raphtalia was trying to remain awake despite closing her eyes in many occasions. She was really afraid of going to sleep, it seems. He moved his shoulder closer to her as a way to comfort the poor girl. She seemed to understand as she grabbed his arm. He could have sworn she felt her shake for second as she took ahold.

"I think something bad is going to happen...I don't know why. I don't want to be afraid but I'm scared that something is going to happen to you. Like I'm going back to the cell that took my friends." Raphtalia said softly so only he hear before letting out a whimper. "I don't want to lose anyone. Not anymore."

Link bit his lip as he questioned what he should do next...he wasn't her dad but he was sure as certain going to comfort her. He sighed mentally as he made his next action hoping that he made the right choice.

He gave a gentle kiss to her forehead. (**Is this what a lolicon would write!? Because I'm pretty sure this is what they would write. Tell you what? Tell me if I should change how Link tries to help Raphtalia in this scene. Or if you think it's okay. Sorry for disrupting the story.) **

A second later, Link could hear the young girl start to drift to sleep. As he prepared to do the same a few minutes later, he could hear small whimpers come from the raccoon girl next to him. They began this early? He couldn't wake her up unfortunately, she needed to rest. All he could have offer was his arm for her to grab onto.

How pitiful.

The next morning, Link woke up before Raphtalia or any of the twins did and started to make their favorite foods. He left them inside for them to eat when they wake up. As he stepped out, Anne was outside walking to the barn to meet up with him. She had a determined look in her face.

"The milk are ready to be delivered. Did you make something for me?" Her question was answered when Link grabbed something behind his cooking pot for her. A crab omelet with rice.

"Crab? Where did you get this?" she pondered as she shook her head in realization. "Oh, right. The other world. I haven't ate anything like seafood so I guess I'll find out for the first time." Anne bit into the crab meat with rice with zest before pausing for a second. Then she caught Link offguard as she devour the rest of the dish.

Link wanted to warn her to eat slower but it was already too late. The farm girl simply set the plate down as she wiped her face of any crumbs. But she wore a satisfied smile as she spoke again. "If this is what crab tastes like, I might actually pay good money to have them imported here."

Link agreed with her assessment of crab meat. Indeed it was very tasty, not to mention it was also healthy.

"Well come on. The milk isn't going to deliver it-" the blonde girl was about to finish her words but before she did, almost immediately, the sky turned red. Her eagerness went away as green swirls from the sky starting forming around them. "No way! The waves are starting again!?"

Appearing out of the swirls as it was an alternative dimension, Link could see grotesque monsters of all kinds falling from the sky before beginning to land all over. He could only manage a brave look as he saw a large concentration of monsters starting to arrive in one place nearby. Riyute Village.

* * *

**So some actual action is going to happen next time. If you are waiting for that, then I hope you won't be disappointed by it. I know this chapter was nothing really notable but I like to think it was written better than past writing. But I'll let you in for another surprise...there's going to be another dungeon. Can you guess where? But addressing the elephant of the room, I reached another hiatus even though I said was going to finish this really early. I probably let alot of people down but this my motivation is coming back with news of Zelda games and even the 2nd incoming season of Shield Hero. I'm so ready! But I what I hope I make up with time is quality and enough of my style to make it feel nice for me. I hope you understand.**


	5. Some Setbacks and A Poll

I'm sorry to say this much to the dissapointment of me and people who were probably excited to see the next chapter of this story but it will take a while longer for this to get read. A day later after I published Ch.4, I went hammering to write Ch.5 and I made immense progress, honestly, some of the best I came up with. It's sad to say that after I reached the halfway point of the chapter, my good ol' reliable Lappy that I had for a couple years now crashed and took some damage from it. Needless to say, I was shocked and frustrated but what I mean to say from all of this is that the work from Ch.5 is now corrupted and unusable in it's current state. As a person who had misfortune fall down into their life, I've would've probably found a solution but this was a few days before college. Now, I'm there and with a new computer that is being used to good use. So please, be patient for the amount of work that I need to rewrite. If I fix the corrupted document, I'll publish that instead. I guess I can do that poll to ask the readers if they want to see Link get shipped with Raphtalia. Don't worry, I'll make sure that Raphtalia is technically not a child so don't worry too much about it. I had this in mind so it's up to you to decide. I'll be balancing classes with gaming and writing. I'll tell you how it will be going but I hope to God that I can find a schedule that will work for me. Anyways, MercyChimes out!


End file.
